Academy Daze: Year Three
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Cassandra Fraiser and Jon, Jack's clone continue studying at the Academy but this year they are joined by someone unexpected.
1. New Beginnings, Old Endings

**Author's Note: **Here we are again. This story is the third in a series called **Dark and Rocky Places**. Part one is **Who Am I; Who Are You?** and the second Part is **Academy Daze: Year Four**. Both can be found on my profile page or you can go to my website by Googling my penname.

Once again thank you to Kamakashi for betaing this monstrousity. We're almost in the home stretch now. **Year Two** is now complete and let the editing begin!

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings, Old Endings<strong>

The August day was beautiful, with a warm sun shining down on the Wing of Cadets as the stood on the grassy lawn. Cassandra Fraiser, third year cadet, stood with her squadron, watching the swearing in of the SMACKs or freshmen.

Jon was close by in his own squadron and if she turned her head slightly she could just see him. He looked fine in his uniform with his wedge fitted snugly on his head. He looked her way and a small smile crossed his features, a feeling of belonging rushed through her. Memories of the past year, her triumphs and failures came to the surface. This was where she belonged and who she was and in three more years she would be an officer.

She couldn't help standing a little taller as she thought about Janet, her mother. A Major in the Air Force and a medical doctor, Janet had died serving her country and Cassie felt that she owed it to her to serve and honor her memory. She was also contemplating becoming an MD as well.

All the 'wedges' raised their right arms swearing the Cadet's Honor Code. They all looked so young, so much younger than Cassie had been a year ago, but then again, Cassie had already lived a lifetime by the time she turned twelve.

"_We __will __not __lie__, __steal __or __cheat__, __nor __tolerate __among __us __anyone __who __does__. __Further more__, __I __resolve __to __do __my __duty __and __to __live __honorably, __so __help __me __God__."_

It was just a year ago Cassie had made the same promises. Thinking back over her first year Cassie decided that by her actions she had upheld the code with honor, but there were things unfinished. Trelawney and his father were still out there and who knew what trouble the Goa'uld and their cronies might still be up to. This year would prove to be interesting that was a given, after all she was an alien and her boyfriend a clone, their lives would never be simple.

Cassie stood at attention as General Shark dismissed the cadets and the freshmen began to intermix with the rest of the cadets. One of the fourth years caught Cassie's eye. She was obviously older than any of her classmates and none of them seemed to pay her any attention. Knowing what it was like to be an outsider, Cassie made her way toward the cadet.

She had almost made her was through the crowd to the girl when another large beefy fourth year bumped into her, almost knocking the gloomy twen to the ground. The freshman recovered quickly and glared at the guy.

"Sorry Kawalsky. I wasn't watching where I was going." The words were said with a sneer as the other cadet disappeared into the crowd, not even meeting Kawalsky's eye.

"We'll see about that in the gym tomorrow, Ashgar," she grumbled, turning to stare at the fountain. The new cadet stood there for a few minutes before her expression changed.

Cassie watched as a huge smile erupt on the brunette's face, as if she was remembering something… the same smile that stared back at her from the photographs in Jack's house, Charlie Kawalsky's smile. Could this be his daughter? And what would that mean for Jon?

* * *

><p>Jon listened to the 'wedges' recite the code, thinking about Jack's career and his own in the not so distant future. Ever since he decided to attend the academy, Jon wanted to do things differently, to be different than Jack. It wasn't his place or desire to relive Jack's life, but to learn from Jack's mistakes and hopefully avoid a few of his own.<p>

Upon his creation, he had inherited all Jack's baggage but that didn't mean he had to repeat history. Back in his dorm room there was a Masters thesis growing and with the added data from the SGC soon he'd have the first draft ready to show Haruka.

Finally when General Shark dismissed the wing, Jon made his way to Cassie, who pointed out a lone twen. "That Cadet over there… doesn't she look familiar?"

Jon searched the crowd and found the cadet Cassie indicated. The cadet's back was to him but the way she stood made him think of Charlie Kawalsky. Could this be Kwalsky's daughter? When the young woman turned, it was like a fist in the gut.

It had been years since he, well Jack had, seen her, Maria Kawalsky, not since Charlie and the girl's mother, Laura, had divorced. Before the ink dried on the divorce papers, Laura had moved back to Las Vegas where her parents were, taking Maria with her, reducing Charlie to a summer and holiday dad.

Cassie's voice pulled him back from is thoughts. "Doesn't her smile make you think of Kawalsky, I mean from the pictures around Jack's house." Cassie offered as an explanation. "I never met Charlie."

Looking over where the new Cadets were milling around, Jon found Maria still staring at the main fountain. "Yes, it's her, but why is she here? Her mother hated the military. She divorced Charlie and took Maria away and that colored the girl's perception. By the time Laura showed up at the funeral, Maria wouldn't even accept the flag."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cassie said, "Maybe something happened. It's been a long time since Kalwalsky died. Do you want to go talk to her?"

Unsure Jon looked over at Maria as Nate joined them. "I'm not sure-"

"Why so glum guys?" Nate threw his arm over the couples shoulders. Touching his chest, "now, _I_ have a reason to be glum, but…"

"Are you related to Jack O'Neill?" A voice behind them asked.

All three turned around to find Maria standing behind them.

Extending his hand Jon, nodded. "Yes, I am; he's my uncle. Do I know you?"

She accepted his hand. "Charlie Kawalsky. Your uncle was with my father when he died on a mission. Does he still live around here?" She asked looking around as though Jack would jump out from behind the bushes.

"No, he's been promoted to General and lives in DC, he was supposed to be here now." Jon raised an eyebrow. "_Charlie_?"

"Maria _Charlotte_. Didn't like Maria or Charlotte, so I decided to use Charlie. And now… it is the best I can do." She shrugged. "I would like to meet your uncle someday. I have a few questions about my father. I never really knew him and my mother-" Maria stopped and looked at Jon. "My childhood was complicated. Let's just leave it at that."

"My aunt Sam, Jack's wife, knew Charlie, your father as well." Jon shook his head, there were way too many Charlies. This was going to be very confusing for a while. "Sam's up there in the stands if you would like to meet her. She didn't serve with him long but-" Jon motioned to Sam, who was crossing the lawn toward the four of them.

Charlie's eyes lit up at the sight of Sam. "Colonel Carter, it's good to meet you again. I want to thank you again for the recommendation to the academy. I know I'm older than most of the Fourth years but I plan to do my best to serve my country."

Sam smiled. "I glad you contacted me. I'm sure your father would understand. He loved you so much. That one mission we were on together you were all he could talk about. He showed all of us you picture many times."

Dropping her head, Maria shuffled her feet. "I hope that I can make up for the way I treated my father. I'm so ashamed of what I did to him, now that I know the truth."

Suddenly overcome with irrational jealousy, Cassie stepping in front of Sam, clearing her throat. "I'm Cassandra Fraiser, dorm chief of the third years. If you have any problems let me know, I'm willing to help. I never met your father but I've heard a lot of stories. He was a good man."

Eyes narrowing, Charlie tapped her lip. "Fraiser, as in Dr. Janet Fraiser?"

"One in the same. She's my mother-"

Charlie rushed forward clasping Cassie's shoulders. "Can I talk to her too, she signed my father's death certificate and the information I can find is so sketchy."

Stepping back, Cassie shook her head. "I'm sorry. She was killed a little over a year ago while on a mission. I didn't get a lot of details either." Cassie smiled reassuringly.

* * *

><p>There was a slight tension in the air and Nate broke it. He'd been watching this whole scene play out for the last five minutes amazed, that another SGC legend's child was here and she was gorgeous.<p>

"And since no one else is going to introduce me…" He he took her hand. "Cadet Jonathan "Nate" McRae, at your service. I'm the second year dorm chief and I also will render any assistance that I can." Then as he bowed he took her hand kissing it lightly, to make sure she'd remember him, before walking away. "I have to go say goodbye to mother. At the end of leave she stops being my _haha_ and becomes the General."

Nate looked back one last time before disappearing into the crowd, hoping she was staring after him, but when he looked back she was staring at Jon. Wondering if they had invited trouble to visit Nate continued making his way through the crowd.

To avoid colliding with a few Cadets who were rough housing, Nate move left and bumped into Angela, his ex-girlfriend, who had dumped him for the captain of the hockey team at the end of term last year.

Nate hated the way his voice squeaked. "Angela!" Rubbing his forehead he took another breath. "How was your summer?"

"Fantastic, thank you. Phillip's family is loaded and I went to their house in the Hamptons, his father is a Senator you know." Angela tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and looked anywhere but Nate.

"Angela!" Phillip voice called from behind the two of them. Both turned to see him standing there with a stately looking couple.

Angela got a predatory look on her face that quickly disappeared when she looked back at Phillip. "I'll be right there." With a sickeningly sweet smile on her face she turned back to Nate. "Sorry, I have to go. We'll catch up later okay?"

But before Nate had a chance to answer she was gone and he wasn't sad to see her go. Wondering what he ever saw in Angela Hartford, he tucked his hands into his pockets and headed to where his mother waited.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review it makes me smile.<p>

If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname or head over to my profile there is a link.

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	2. More Questions and Less Answers

Author's Note: Sorry this is a little later. Had a crazy morning. Thank you for all the nice comments and Im glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. Here's the next installment. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>More Questions and Less Answers<p>

Charlie Kawalsky wandered around her small room. From her bag she removed her few belongings: A stack of letters going for her personal safe, the rosewood box with her father's flag and Air Force Cross, a photograph of her father and grandfather, both in dress blues, grinning like madmen, and the ChrisReeveknife (Project I) she got from her gramps the day she joined up.

He had wanted to be here today but he wasn't well enough to leave the retirement home in Miami. He had been going downhill since his wife's death. Granny had died from a long drawn out fight with cancer. Charlie had tried to do what was needed after her death but when Gramps had fallen, they had both seen the forest through the trees. Gramps had called a favor or two and got himself a place to live and told Charlie to get on with her life.

She smiled as she sat down on her bed leafing through the letters choosing her favorite one. It had been in the letters that she'd found in her mother's things tied with a ribbon, unopened, addressed to M. C. Kawalsky, it wasn't long after that she became Charlie, because she no longer wanted to be her mother's daughter. She hadn't decided yet what to do with her first name, which came from that woman's family.

They had returned to Granny's and Gramps' house where she'd spent the rest of youth living with them. When she'd arrived she'd been quiet and sullen and it was only her grandparents diligence and love that had brought her this far. She wasn't sure where she'd be now if not for them.

She had met Jon O'Neill and now it was time to put her plan into action and when the smoke cleared she'd have her victory.

* * *

><p>Haruka Shark sat alone in her office, rubbing her temples. Today was supposed to be fun and a new beginning but she already had a pile of paperwork (not that it ever disappeared, she was a chair professor <em><strong>and <strong>_the Commandant after all) and a few too many whiny cadets. And docents, TIs, piloting instructors and her secretary, for the matter.

Leaning back in her chair she contemplated the new Cadets, she didn't know them well yet, but they seemed like a good bunch. Shifting through the stacks, she chose a few that she'd keep her eye on. They were borderline cadets and it would be interesting to see which way they would fall.

A knock at the door made her close the files and add them to her to-do list for later. "Come in."

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter stood in the doorway. "Can I talk to you for a moment General Shark?"

"I told you before Sam, my door is always open," the BG grinned as she waved Sam inside. "Besides, I need a break or I might just drown in paper." Haruka got up from her seat and came around the desk. "Would you like some tea?"

Sam tried to hide her reaction to the question, but Haruka saw the fleeting grimace. "Ah yes it may be a little warm for that, how about some Iced Tea?"

The smile on Sam's face expanded. "That would be wonderful, it's scorching out there."

Picking up the phone, Haruka ordered the beverage and a light snack. "Have a seat." She motioned to the informal sitting area of her office.

"I wanted to talk to you about Maria Kawalsky. I met her a few months ago while I was stationed at Groom Lake. She backed into my car in the parking lot of a hotel. She was upset for hitting me and we talked awhile. She's the daughter of the first man killed in the SGC. He was awarded the Air Force Cross, but I just don't know her motive for being here. Once she learned who I was she had a lot of questions about Jack I can't answer. I know you can't tell me anything about her psych evaluation but I just wanted you to know my gut feeling. I don't think she's dangerous but she is confused. She knows nothing about what her father did and until she learns the truth, I don't think she'll be happy with herself or her life."

Haruka frowned. "But you wrote her recommendation, why would you do that if you have these misgivings?"

Sam sighed. "It was a hard choice. The only way she can get the answers she needs is to walk in her father's footsteps and hope it will lead her to the SGC, where she'll have the whole story. I don't know what her plans are."

"I understand. But Black Ops… they usually don't take women… she would have to work like a madwoman."

"Or have a special skill that they want."

Haruka got to her feet and rifled through the files until she found Maria's and sat back down. Opening it up she read through it. "Well she has excellent grades and even without your recommendation she would have made it in and not just because she is Major Kawalsky's daughter. Maria-"

"She actually prefers to be called Charlie, after her father."

Haruka's brow arched. "Really." She pursed her lips. "Interesting. I'll make her acquaintance and see what I think of her."

There was a knock at the door and Haruka called for the person to enter. A young airman entered, carrying a tray with a jug of ice tea and cookies. Without a word he put it down, saluted and left.

Pouring Sam a drink, Haruka demanded, "Now where was Jack today?"

"Flight was delayed. He said he would be there for tea."

"Ah." Sipping her tea, Haruka sighed. "I'll have your list on Monday, are we still on for lunch?"

Sam nodded and finished her tea. "Yes, unless the world implodes or something, I'll be here."

Haruka laughed, getting to her feet. "I wouldn't tempt fate if I was you."

"Goodbye Haruka. I'll see you on Monday." And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Jon hefted his large hockey bag and headed out of the dorm. The rest of his roommates were still sleeping, but he was off to the rink. Tom was a basketball player, his time would come and the other two boys played polo, so they never had an early practise, which they loved to rub in.<p>

Closing the door quietly behind him, Jon headed off down the hall, thinking about Charlie, both of them. It was strange to see her 'again'. She'd been such a hostile little girl at Kawalsky's funeral. When she had refused the flag, the officer had handed it to Kawalsky's father, an ex-fighter pilot and aging General (ret). Then the little girl had walked away with her mother before anyone could talk to her with her nose in the air. Jon wondered what had happened to change her attitude.

Outside the dorm, dawn was just beginning to break. Tryouts weren't for a few weeks but Jon wanted to make the A-team this year. He had a lot of experience at hockey thanks to Jack's memories but he still had to educate his body on how to play. It just didn't have the muscle memory and the conditioning. He would spend the morning before classes doing suicide drills and puck handling to help sharpen those places he felt were lacking.

Just as he began crossing the campus, he thought he'd caught sight of someone slinking in the shadows, but when he moved closer, no one was there.

Shaking off the feeling of dread he headed to the arena. Today would be a long day, no matter how he sliced it.

* * *

><p>Cassie headed for breakfast the first morning, hoping that Jon would get there before her, especially since she was running late, again. Her morning run had taken longer than she expected, she'd slacked off a little more than she should have this summer.<p>

Carrying her books for her first class she rushed into the cafeteria looking for Jon, but he and Nate were absent. She was about to put her books down on an empty table when Charlie called her over. Feeling slightly apprehensive Cassie sat down.

"How are you today?" Charlie asked, playing with her food.

Good, but I have to grab something to eat or I'll be late. Will you still be here when I get back?"

Stabbing idly at her eggs, Charlie nodded. "I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Cassie noticed Charlie's gaze turning toward the door as though she was waiting for someone. Shaking off the feeling, Cassie hurried through the line and returned to Charlie's table and began to eat.

"Did you meet Jon through Jack?" Charlie asked still playing with her eggs.

"No, I met Jon at high school. He was a year behind me but we struck up a friendship and it lasted through some ups and downs, but I think we'll be together for a long time."

Charlie leaned forward. "So you guys are together, together? I thought that wasn't allowed?"

A chill ran down Cassie's spine at Charlie's words and she lied through her teeth. "Nope, we're not _that_ way, but in the future, who knows what will happen."

"I'm here, got some food for me?" Jon demanded as he sat down next to Cassie, eating off her plate. His hair was still wet from his shower.

Smacking his hand, Cassie pulled her plate away. "Get your own. It's not my fault you're late."

Jon just grinned and stole her bagel. "No it's Nate's. He wanted me to help him with his rifle shooting and we had to figure out a time we could meet."

Cassie made a grab for her food, but Jon evaded her. "Don't worry I'll get you another one. Just eat your food and I'll be back in a minute."

Laughing Cassie turned back to her food, to find Charlie looking at her strangely. "Just friends, huh?"

Without breaking eye contact Cassie forced herself to slowly take a bite. "Yes, because that's all we can be for now."

The food tasted like ashes in her mouth but Cassie forced herself to eat wondering if Charlie would be friend or foe.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review it makes me smile.<p>

If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname or head over to my profile there is a link.

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	3. Parents' Day and Other Fun

**Parents' Day and Other Fun**

Parents' Day dawned warm and sunny. Cassie allowed herself the treat of sleeping in and skipping her morning run. Her first meet wasn't for a few weeks and she was now beating her best times from last year. Jack and Sam were both coming and Cassie was excited.

Since that first morning Cassie hadn't seen a lot of Charlie. Cassie had heard from Jon that Charlie was the first to meals and the first gone. She usually had a book in her hand. Jon had commented that she must have read more books on tactics or classics than Jack had in his whole life. He also warned Cassie never to play chess with Charlie, she was scary. It had taken a while but Jon had confided that the match only lasted ten moves total. Ended Remis. And she was even scarier at "Battlefield" or Go.

Jon had been spending time with Charlie on the range. They two of them liked to shoot together, whereas Cassie would rather run. Although she knew it was stupid to feel jealous, Cassie couldn't help feeling a smudge of the green eyed monster eating away at her. Especially when Charlie had done nothing to invite the feelings.

Getting out of bed, Cassie decided it was time to have a good talk with the other girl and find out just what her intentions were with Jon. Cassie hated feeling this way. Pulling on a pair of sweats she looked at the clock, breakfast was just starting and if she hurried she should be able to catch Charlie before she finished.

* * *

><p>Charlie slid into the almost empty cafeteria. Gramps wasn't well enough to make it out to see her, but Charlie had promised him in her last letter that she would come visit at Christmas. She missed him so much, but there was nothing she could do about it right now.<p>

Two of her classmates moved out of her way as she stepped through the door, casting strange glances at her. She smiled at them but they didn't smile back, but she was used to things like this happening, everywhere she went. Her only friend was Jon, but her oddness didn't seem to bother him and there was Nate, she wouldn't call him a friend, not yet, the vote was still out on him. He seemed to show up whenever she was alone with Jon, as though he was stalking her or Jon, she couldn't put her finger on which it was.

Gathering her food she moved to the far back corner sitting so she could see the whole room, just in case, and began to eat another solitary meal, but she had a slim ray of hope. Today was the day she'd finally get to meet Jack O'Neill. Jon had mentioned that Jack was supposed to attend the today's events but she wasn't getting her hopes up, at least not yet.

There was a click as someone set their tray down at her table. Surprised (most people considered her too gloomy), Charlie looked up to find Cassie sitting down across from her and begin to play with her dry Cheerios.

"So I understand you and Jon have become good friends?"

Charlie smiled but it was barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know her well. "Yes, Jon's great. Thanks to him, I'm more accurate than I was before. I've made the Rifle team and I hope to do well this year."

This was Cassie's show so Charlie waited for her to speak. The silence between them dragged on as Charlie watched Cassie, waiting for her to find the guts to ask the question on her mind or walk away. Charlie decided if she did, there was no way this girl was right for Jon.

A man like Jon, like her father, deserved a woman who would stand by him, not a mouse or barbie and so far, Cassandra Fraiser was shaping up to do nothing but squeak. Although, she did earn a few points for trying, but not too many.

Trying to force Cassie's hand, Charlie ate quickly, not looking at the other girl. When she finished she dropped her cutlery onto her tray and waited one heartbeat before getting to her feet. "I'll see you around. Cassandra."

Cassie got to her feet and followed Charlie outside. "I lied to you the other day. Jon and I are seeing each other, -" Leaning forward, Cassie poked Charlie's collar bone. "In fact Jon's given me a promise ring from him." Cassie pulled out the ring that was hidden beneath her shirt. "So he's mine, until he tells me otherwise. I just thought I should be honest with you."

* * *

><p>Letting her arm fall to the side Cassie stood there watching Charlie, waiting to see what the girl would do, but the opposite happened. The first full, genuine smile she had ever seen from Charlie, who put out her hand.<p>

"Good to know, but I wasn't after your man. I am just trying to form an opinion of him and you. I tend to push peoples buttons so I see the real person before making any decisions about characters. I find this way avoids a whole lot of crap on my end, but it tends to make more enemies than friends. Which side have you decided to fall Cassandra Fraiser?"

Tilting her head, Cassie thought for a moment and then held out her hand. "My friends call me Cassie, and I'd be proud to count you among them."

"I'd like that Cassie. We could hug and all that stuff but I have to go get into uniform for the show. I'll see you later."

Cassie watched Charlie go and made what could have been a dangerous decision. Reaching out she caught Charlie in her arms. "A friendship is best sealed with a hug. There is nothing wrong with showing someone you care, Charlie. It's not a weakness, without love we're just glorified monkeys. Never bury you feelings, that will hurt you and those you love more than anything else."

Stepping back Cassie thought she saw a slight glimmer in Charlie's eyes. Finally, the older cadet turned her head away, a distant expression freezing her features.

* * *

><p>Jack strolled the campus letting memories wash over him. He and Haruka had some good times here, better than the SGC was having at the moment.<p>

Sticking his hands in his pockets he looked over at Sam, his wife. Things were still good even if she was stuck here in Colorado fighting the good fight while he sat alone in his dull white-and-chrome office, pushing paper all day making sure she had the bullets and boots she needed.

It was hard to believe it was only a few months ago they had won the war and been looking forward to a few years of peace in the galaxy, but no, Daniel just _had _to find a hornet's nest to kick over and plunge them into another war. This one more frightening than anything they'd seen yet, and SG-1 had seen a lot of things.

Sam sported a sly little smile on her face, and Jack wondered just what this surprise she had for him. He really hoped it was that nice lacey thing he'd found in her drawer last night.

Then after all the showy stuff was done, he wandered around looking for Cassie and Jon and he was sure that Nate wouldn't be far behind the others. Hand in hand, he and Sam made their way through the crowd.

"Jack!"

He turned and was hit by a speeding blur named Cassie. "I've missed you and I'm so glad you're here. We have someone we want you to meet." Cassie looped her arm through Jack's and pulled him over to where Jon stood talking to Nate and another Cadet who had her back to Jack.

Cassie ran over and tapped the Cadet on the shoulder. The two of them had a quiet conversation, before he heard, "He's here? Where?"

Then the Cadet turned to face him and Jack nearly choked as he saw Major Charles Lionel Kawalsky staring back at him. "_Charlie_?"

The young woman smiled sadly. "Yes sir, but not the one you know sir." She saluted slowly.

He blinked and Major Kawalsky was gone, replaced by a young woman bearing an uncanny resemblance to his old friend. Taking a deep breath, Jack tried to recover from the shock enough to speak and return the gesture.  
>"At ease. So your Kawalsky's little girl? The last time I saw you-" Jack stopped, not wanting to bring up her behavior at the funeral. "You were just a little girl and now look at you." Scratching the back of his head, Jack tried to think of a nice way to ask the question on his mind.<p>

Young Charlie smirked as she knew what he was thinking. "Don't pull your punches, sir. My _darling__mother_deserves everything you say about her. We all have been betrayed by her."

Unsure what to say, Jack clapped his hands. "Well then shall we all go eat? Will you accompany us Charlie, and Nate? Or do you have plans with Haruka?"

"Mother asked us to come to the house. That way she could make sure that she saw you all and she picked the meal. She said it's a _Kaiseki_and 'no steak, sorry'…" Nate scratched his head. "Apparently, she hasn't used chopsticks in a while. Makes her fingers itchy."

He turned to Charlie. "Please come, my mother would like to meet you as well."

Charlie looked at the assembled group. "No thanks. I-"

Jack watched Charlie begin to throw up walls and he stepped in. "No, I insist Cadet Kawalsky. Don't make me order you. Besides, if the Shark invites you to dinner, you better do not say no. She's a god of the kitchen."

"General Shark?" She turned to Nate. "The Demon Shark is your mother, but your last name is McRae."

Nate looped his arm through hers. "Here in Academy, I have my father's name for professional reasons. Not very helpful if your mother is the Commandant." Beginning to walk toward his mother's house, he called, "Shall we?"

Jack and the other's followed and Nate pulled Charlie along, not giving her a chance to refuse. "Oh boy."

"Nate, I hope your mother has chairs this time," Jack grumbled. "I can't do seiza any longer."

"You are aware that sitting agura, cross-legged, is perfectly acceptable as well, sir?" the twen shot back. "Besides, she bought seiza chairs."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review it makes me smile.<p>

If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname or head over to my profile there is a link.

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	4. Shark Dinner

**Author's Note:** Here's this weeks chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas or holiday season. May all your hopes and dreams come true in the coming year. Thank you who have read this story and the rest of mine as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Shark Dinner<strong>

Everyone crowded onto Haruka's porch. Nate rang the bell and then just walked in, only to stop on a rubber mat and have the others crash into him as he bent down to unlace his oxfords. Only Jack and Jon avoided the pile-up, snickering at Cassie, Sam and Charlie as they tried to disentangle themselves from the human pretzel.

At the commotion, Haruka came in from the kitchen, wearing a dark red cotton kimono and an apron. At seeing the pile, she snorted. "Has nobody ever told you that the first thing you do in a proper house is taking off shoes?" Continuing in Japanese, she joked, "_Arashi__… __I __knew __you __were __popular __with __girls__, __but __that__'__s __a __bit __over __the __top__…_"

"_Gomen__, __hahaue__,_" Nate mumbled from the bottom of the pile. His face was heated - Charlie was pressed into him. "_Tadaima_."

"_Okaerinasai_. Welcome back." Looking at the two men standing, Haruka arched her brow. "Jack, Jon, good to see you maintained your manners. I can see I've taught you well. Jonathan, fetch me the slippers. You know where they are."

Nate helped the women up from the floor. In his stocking feet, he headed to a small closet in the hall from which he removed the proper amount of footwear and placed them at everyone's feet before putting on his own. Meanwhile, Haruka had disappeared into the kitchen again.

Once all the guests were shoed, Nate motioned for them to follow him into the house. "The reason for this is simple - less cleaning. And besides, shoes are a big no-no on tatami…"

"It is still beyond me how your mother managed to put four nihonma into _base __housing_. I mean, seriously…" Jack grinned.

"Nihonma?" Sam echoed.

"Japanese style room, also known as washitsu. A room with tatami flooring and, ideally, fusuma sliding doors. Our dining room, my parents' room, the kimono closet and the guest room are nihonma. To answer your question sir… Simple. Cover the hardwood floor with tatami and calculate in some space for the fusuma," Nate explained, leading them to one of the aforementioned fusuma doors. Kneeling down, he slid the paper-and-wooden door aside, revealing the dining room. Cushions and extremely low benches sat around a low square lacquer dining table. As he stepped in, Nate also stepped out of his slippers, motioning everyone else to follow his example. "Have a seat everyone. The proper way would be seiza… but I can imagine most of you don't know how that's done… Jon, I have to get changed, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it. Can you…"

"Sure. Nice scroll by the way," he grinned, waving at the sumi-e painting over the low cabinet on the wall. It showed the origin of the owner's nickname and callsign - an Isonade, a monster/demon shark, attacking a fisher boat with its barbed tail.

"She just _had_ to buy it," the older cadet mumbled. "Be right back." He slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jon, knowing by now his mentor's seating arrangements, lowered himself to the seat on her left hand. First kneeling on the cushion, he placed the bench over his ankles and sat back (he didn't trust his body to be able to sit 100 minutes in seiza yet - this required training). "Just do what I did and you all will be fine."

As demonstrated, the rest of the group sat down on the cushions he designated them - Jack and Sam opposite of Haruka's seat, Cassie to his left, and Charlie opposite of her. He noted with some amusement how gingerly Jack took the bench, although having bad knees was a lame excuse since that bocce's sarcophagus. To his surprise, Charlie however sat down in a pure seiza, leaving the bench behind her on the wall. "You're going to have numb legs like that, Charlie."

"I have the black, third Dan belt in Hakkesho, a black second Dan belt in karate and a blue Kyû in Jujutsu, O'Neill. I think I'll manage," the twen grinned.

All three O'Neills dropped their jaws. "Do you think of anything else than combat, Kawalsky?" Jack croaked.

"Not since I'm sixteen sir." Again, that forlorn, regretful expression. "That was when I aced the SAT. I have much to answer for."

Just in that moment, Nate slid the door back open, now dressed in a dark blue cotton kimono, placing a tea tray into the room. He bowed politely. "Irasshaimase. Welcome to our home. I am Arashi, and I will be your host today." Picking up the tray, he slid into the room, serving tea to his guests, beginning with Jack as the guest of honor.

As he reached Charlie, the girl lifted an eyebrow. "_Arashi_?"

Placing the mug-like cup with green tea before her, he shrugged. "_Namae__wa __Jonathan __Arashi__Shark__-__McRae__desu_." He took his seat, that is, to his mother's right. "Arashi means Tempest. Was a windy day when I was born."

* * *

><p>Charlie watched Nate-Arashi sit down. The dark color of the Kimono brought out his green eyes. He met her gaze without flinching like so many people did. Then he smiled and she found herself smiling back. What was it with these people? If she kept staying around them much longer she'd be singing those sickeningly sweet ballads her roommates mooned over. There was a reason she threw their radio out of the window and kept a dart board.<p>

She studied Nate for a moment before turning back to General O'Neill. "Is there some time this weekend that I could talk to you about my father? I understand that Colonel Ferretti might be around too."

Jack looked at Sam. "What do you want to know? Everyone here knows the story and I'll tell you what I can. You know that you need a top secret clearance for me to tell you everything."

"I'll take what I can for now. My _Mother_-" Charlie spat out the word, " told me lies about where he was and what he was doing. She said he wasn't with us because he was with other women and he didn't give a damn about me. I was a child and I trusted her words, until she died and I literally found out the truth, but this isn't a talk we should have over lunch. When can we meet?"

"Tonight at 1830, I'll pick you up and we can talk at Sam's place. I think this is best not left to chance. Nothing should call me away before then."

"Are you up for a game of chess sir?" Her grin was predatory but she'd given up trying to smile any other way.

Swallowing, Jack forced a smile. "Sounds delightful. Now Haruka, where's the grub?"

Just then, a sharp bark in Japanese (_Arashi__! __Koí__!_) caused Nate to scurry to his feet, sliding out of the room, while Haruka entered the room and sat down.

Nate returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray. He stopped beside Jack passing him his food and bowing slightly before moving on to Sam, then his mother and the Cadets.

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname or head over to my profile there is a link.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0) **

**_Once again Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year._**


	5. Dark Checkmate

Dark Checkmate

Haruka took her own serving from Nate, while studying Charlie. The girl seemed to have eyes for Jon only and this worried her coming between Cassie and Jon. The two of them were happy and she hoped that the girl didn't try anything. Otherwise, Haruka would have to throw her into the tank and let her have a taste of a pissed, hungry demon shark. No-one messed with her precious people.

"Tell me Charlie, do you have an idea where you want to end up after graduation?" Using her chopsticks Haruka lifted the slice of filled lotus root to her mouth.

Charlie waited a moment before answering. "Tactics and battle strategies and the history of war. Then if things are still happening in the field that is where I want to go. Things are a mess right now and someone needs to straighten them out."

Haruka raised her eyebrow as she looked over at Jack, who shrugged as he ate his duck-dumpling soup with mushrooms.

The rest of the meal (scampi and vegetable tempura; deep-fried shrimp-filled shiitake mushrooms and tofu-salmon dumplings; shimmering golden, deep-fried chicken dumplings; salt-pickled vegetables and steamed pumpkin, steamed rice; dessert: Lily root dumplings and sweet tea) passed with small talk, inane and boring, but Haruka still had questions for the new Cadet and the twen wouldn't leave here without answering them.

Once the meal was done Haruka got to her feet and called Charlie to the side. "I'd like to talk to you, privately. I met your father, although briefly. I'd like to tell you about it."

The cadet nodded sharply. "Thank you ma'am. Where shall we go?"

* * *

><p>Nate watched the his mother and Charlie leave the room and shivered. He had seen that glint in his mother's eye and he knew that Charlie was going to be raked over the coals and then given some information about her father.<p>

He wondered if he should interrupt or wait.

Jon came to stand beside him. "Don't worry about Charlie. She'll come out of the shark tank just fine. She learned a long time ago to stand up for herself, or she wouldn't be here today."

Turning away Jon headed back to Cassie's side, but Nate stopped him. "Jon, I'm worried about her. I think she has designs on you, I've seen the way she looks at you."

There was a shocked look on Jon's face and then he burst out laughing. "She's two years my elder, Nate." He slapped his friend on the back. "She's assessing me for the friend-or-foe categories, that's all. She's not hunting me, but when she sets her sights on someone I'd hate to be that guy. She's a bag'em and tag kinda girl, but that man would have to be worthy of her. With Charlie I would imagine it's everything or nothing in her eyes, after what he mother did."

Nate's curiosity was peaked. "Just what did her mother do? I mean, she spat out the word as if it tasted like trash."

"Well you'll have to ask her about that. She's told me some of it but even I don't know the whole story. Don't push her though, she's very private and she doesn't enjoy talking about herself or her family."

The door to Haruka's office opened. The two women walked out and relief was visible on Haruka's face. "Well I hate to cut this short but I have meetings to attend to and I'm sure the cadets would like a little free time. So I'm kicking you all out. Shoo!"

Laughter rang around the room and everyone said goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>Jack and Charlie had been playing chess for a while and he wasn't saying a word, giving the young woman time to ask her questions without him rattling on. He'd tell her what he could, but not more than she asked.<p>

Charlie set her bishop. "Check. What was my father really like, sir?"

"He was a good man. An honest man." Jack analysed both the board and his opponent. "But you knew that already. What is it your mother did to you? I can hear the bitterness dripping off every _letter_when you speak of her."

Jack could see that his turning the question around to her rattled her slightly. "She stole my father's letters, all of them." The cadet turned away. "Your turn."

"I know. Still… what does that mean?" He picked up a rook, capturing the threatening bishop. "Check."

"You know, Dad sent me letters. One for each week since I was two. But until that woman died when I was 12… I've never seen them. I remember getting up in the morning and she'd tell me that he didn't give a damn about me and it was the same thing just before went to bed. I turned into this bitter little girl, even when Dad came to see me, which wasn't too often, I'd just sit there and glare at him, and then he stopped coming. He thought that was what I wanted. I built the wall between us but that one chinked it. It wasn't until she died, that I found some of the letters in her stuff. Gramps set me straight when I came to live with him. He gave me the rest. Turned out my dad figured her out, and gave Grandpa custody if she died; sent the rest of the letters to his own father… That reminds me, there was a letter from the day he died. He said he was sorry and he wished we could have been closer. He said I was still his everything." She shook her head. "But it wasn't his handwriting. Dad was left-handed, like me."

"I wrote that," Jack admitted, remembering that day like it was yesterday. "He had been injured on that last mission, and was about to die, so he dictated that last one. He really did love you Charlie and he'd be very proud of the woman you've become."

She smiled sadly. "Thank you sir." Fixating the board, she finally picked up her queen, moving it into another position. "Remis."

Jack studied the game and realized she was right. It was a Draw. "If you can't win, you make sure you won't lose either, huh?" He snorted. "You are your father's daughter."

"It's all about not letting the other side win, sir. Nothing else."

* * *

><p>A shadow followed Cassandra and Jon across the campus, staying behind them, milling in the crowds. He's been given a mission and he had to fulfill it or he was sure he'd end up dead. He swallowed wondering what he'd gotten himself into and where his life had gone so wrong, but going back wasn't an option, his mission was the only one.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname or head over to my profile there is a link.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	6. Problems and Other Tales

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year to everyone. I hope this year is going well for you all so far. Thank you for coming back to read this chapter and the previous ones. If you feel like it leave a comment, they really do make me smile. **:0)**

* * *

><p><strong>Problems and Other Tales<strong>

As Cassie ran, the newly fallen leaves crunched under her feet. She's been back at school for a month and a half now and she was feeling good about her year.

No Trelawney to cause problems or distention, she was still have difficulty with Sam's old Academy buddy but that was part for the course. The woman hated Sam and seemed to take it out on Cassie, but Major Lawson never let her bias show in her grading of Cassie. Probably scared of the Commandant and the Dean, she mused. (No surprise. The Shark and Prof Irving were drinking buddies.)

Cassie rounded a corner and headed for the home stretch through a grassy area. Off to her left there was a slight rustling noise. Next thing she knew, Charlie crashed into her. "Dang, he got away… Sorry Cassie."

Off to the left something scurried away into the brush. "I was tracking someone who seemed to be following you and I was worried for you. Have you noticed anything interesting or strange?"

Cassie got to her feet and jogged on the spot. "No, not really. Are you sure someone was following me?"

"Pretty sure. Cassie, I'm worried. This guy knew what he was doing, I don't think you should run alone anymore. Something's going on. I can smell it."

With a shrug Cassie tried to blow it off. "That's silly, unless you can give me something concrete, I'm going running. I can't live my life in fear."

Turning around she headed off down the path but she was more observant about the world around her.

With a sigh she picked up her pace, there were other things she had to do today. She had to finish studying for her an exam and there was a report due in three days.

Following the winding path, she began heading cross country, enjoying the fall morning. Leaves sounded beneath her feet and a light breeze blew around her.

From up ahead there was a loud snap and she stopped, running on the spot. "Hello is anyone there?"

She shook if off, trying to ignore Charlie's warning. She scanned the area looking for someone or something out of place.

Nothing moved everything was silent. Cassie jogged ahead a few steps and a squirrel ran across her path making her jump. Laughing at herself, Cassie began running again reciting the periodic table in her mind.

She had just turned a corner and headed back toward her dorm when she felt the electric shock of a zat shoot through her body. She felt herself twitch and blackness.

* * *

><p>Charlie came around the corner huffing and puffing, she had meant to get out a run more. Cassie was a much better runner than she was (then again, she had spent all morning <em>sneaking<em>around campus at high speed). She could see Cassie in the distance. A man stepped from the brush and shot Cassie. Lightning seemed to cover her body as she convulsed. The man stared at the prone figure for a moment before tucking the gun-like device into his pocket and dragged Cassie away.

Even though she had started speeding the moment it happened, by the time Charlie got down the hill, Cassie and her assailant were gone, they had disappeared.

Pulling out her phone she called Jon and she hoped that Cassie wasn't dead because of her.

* * *

><p>Jon stood out in front of the dorm waiting for Cassie. He looked at his watch and then back up at the building. Heading back inside he knocked on Cassie's door. "Cass, you're late! Hey!" There was no answer.<p>

Torn, Jon knew he needed to leave, but he couldn't. His phone vibrated in his pocket, taking it out he opened it. "Cassie!"

"No Jon it's me, Charlie. Something really weird just happened. I was following a guy who was stalking Cassie. The bastard shot her with lightening and then just disappeared. I tried to get to her but she was too far away. Jon, what if she's dead, it's my fault. I should have stayed closer to her, but she thought I was being silly. I may be paranoid Jon, but usually that paranoia has served me as a pretty good radar."

Just then Harry Kimbell stepped out of his door and covering the phone Jon called out to Harry. "Something's wrong and I need you to get Sergeant Johnston. She has the keys to the door. Get her, I'll wait in case Cassie comes back."

Then, he spoke back into the phone. "Charlie, go to the Commandant's office and tell her what's happened. I don't need to tell you that this is bad and General Shark needs to act quickly but tell no one else. Just the Shark. She'll know what to do." Click. The other girl had hung up on him.

Jon was left alone to wait. A few minutes later Sergeant Johnston came running with Harry following behind. "Now what's this about, Cadet O'Neill?"

"Cadet Fraiser isn't answering her door. So she's either inside and hurt or there's something else wrong. Can you open the door?"

"Are you sure about this?" The Sergeant asked looking from Jon to Harry.

Harry spoke first. "Cassie- the Dorm chief is never late; she's the first one out the door. If she didn't meet Cadet O'Neill there is something wrong."

"So you're sure that she couldn't have been called away on a family emergency or something like that."

Jon swallowed. "No. She has no family: her mother was killed just over a year ago and any other problem she would have contacted me first. We share people in common."

Nodding, the Sergeant pulled out her keys, and opened the door. The room was just as Jon suspected. Cassie's bed was unmade and her uniform was laid out on her bed. Her running shoes and sweats were gone.

He turned to the Sergeant. "Contact General Shark, she needs to know about this too. I have to make some other calls. I'll be right behind you to the General's office. I know she'll want to speak to me." Then he turned to Harry. "You go to class and I'll let you know if anything comes up."

Harry nodded and hurried off, but he did stop and look back once, worry present on his face.

Jon watched him go feeling his own worry building. He didn't like the feeling crawling up his throat. Something in his gut told him something was very wrong. "Jack, Cassie's gone and I have no idea. I think she went for a run this morning and didn't come back. Her bed isn't made but her uniform is laid out waiting for her to come back."

"_I__'__m __on __a __plane __in __five __minutes__. __I __don__'__t __know __how __long __it __will __take __to __get __there __but __contact __General __Landry __and __get __some __boots __on __the __ground__."_

Jon's hand tightened on the phone as Jack's memories flowed through his mind. "Jack-"

"_Don__'__t __worry__, __Jon__, __we__'__ll __find __her__. __If __he__'__s __taken __her__; __he__'__ll __have __a __reason__. __If __she __was __supposed __to __be __dead __we__'__d __have __found __her __body __somewhere __public__. __Keep __your __head __and __we__'__ll __get __her __back__."_

"All right I'm heading over to General Shark's office. I'll see you when you get here. Do you want me to call Sam or do you want to?"

He could hear Jack running down a flight of stairs. _"__No__, __I__'__ll __contact __her __from __the __plane__, __but __tell __no __one __else__; __we __need __to __keep __this __quiet__."_

"See you soon, Jack." And then he hung up.

* * *

><p>Cassie woke up and found herself in a cold dark room. "Hello is anyone there?"<p>

There was only silence echoing back at her. Cassie pulled her knees up to her chin trying to conserve her body heat. Hysteria began to build but she tired to fight it knowing they would come for her. They would always come for her.

There was the sound of metal sliding on metal. "Cadet Fraiser, you are a most interesting subject and now you are mine to study. We'll have fun times together, just you and me."

Shivers ran through her, she knew that voice and it was a Goa'uld's. Clutching her knees tighter she took a deep breath, she was in big trouble and she hoped they'd find her soon.

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname or head over to my profile there is a link. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.)<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	7. Missing… Again

**Missing… Again**

Jack paced Haruka's office with Jon and Sam watched him unsure just what to say. They had nothing.

Charlie had shown them where the abduction had happened but whomever had done it had left no evidence except Cassie's shoe. There were no footprints or anything else that could lead them to the kidnapper.

Suddenly Jack spun around and slammed his fist onto Haruka's lunch table, nearly knocking off the heavy cast iron tea pot. Jack stepped back blinking. Running his hand through his hair, he shook his head. "This is twice in less than a year and after we get Cassie back, both her and Jon are going to be fitted with those nifty little tracker things. No more chasing her all over the universe."

Sam looked up surprised. "Jack, she does have one. After her last abduction I had one implanted in her." She smacked herself in the head. "I should have remembered." She moved to Haruka's phone. "Do you mind?"

Haruka shook her head and Sam dialed a number and began speaking immediately. "General Landry, we need NORAD to scan for Cassandra Fraiser's ID signature. I fitted her with one of the tracking devices like the members of the SGC teams have. I did it as a precaution, given her special abilities, I thought something like this might happen again."

There was silence as Sam listened to the call and then she spoke, "Yes, sir we'll be waiting. Just let us know the moment you find her."

Jack could tell Sam was worried and until they had a lead Sam would blame herself, even though there was nothing she could have done to prevent Cassie from being kidnapped.

Jack held her close hoping to give some comfort. "Thanks to your foresight, we'll find her. Who knows, she managed to get away last time she might do it again. That girl never ceases to amaze me."

Sam buried her head in his shoulder; this whole thing had left her feeling nauseous. "I just hope you're right. We've lost too many people, I don't want to add her name to that long list in my head. Daniel's already on it enough times."

Jack laughed. "Have a little faith, she'll come home to us."

Looking up, he met Jon's eye and knew he felt the same way. They'd move heaven and earth if they had to but Cassie will come home and whoever had taken her will be punished.

* * *

><p>Cassie sat very still trying conserving her energy. Her eyes were trained on the doorway, they would eventually have to feed her and she needed to be ready, it might be her only chance.<p>

The longer she stayed awake, the harder it became to be alert. There was a snap of a lock and she was on her feet moving toward the door. Hiding behind the door, she waited for someone to step into the cell.

She saw a shadow move across the small window and then she slammed the door into the figure. A voice cried out and Cassie rounded the door, kicking Stetson Trelawney in the stomach and knocking him into the door. Not allowing him to recover, she grabbed his head and slammed her knee into it.

Stetson crumpled to the ground covered in Cassie's dinner. She paused long enough to grab his weapon and headed down the hallway looking for an exit.

She made it only a few feet when she felt the awful shock of a zat again. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The last thing she saw was Senator Robert Kinsey leaning over her before the darkness closed around her.

* * *

><p>Stetson looked at the unconscious girl on the monitor and then back at his father. He was still smarting from the beating he's received from Cassandra Fraiser. She'd learned to fight since their last encounter and he was impressed.<p>

"Sir, now that we have Cassandra; what will we do with her?"

Kinsey looked over at him saying nothing before returning to whatever he was doing on the computer. Although Stetson tried to suppress it, he shivered. Something was different about his father since the man had disappeared a few months ago. Two weeks ago Kinsey had appeared at the safe house where Stetson had been hiding. Immediately, his father had took him away on some special assignment, after all the planning and Stetson still had no idea what the endgame was.

"What are you going to do with her? I don't understand. You've always kept me in the loop when I've been involved-"

He stopped speaking as Kinsey's fist struck his face knocking him back into the wall. Shocked Stetson looked up at a man he'd respected until now. His father's eyes flashed and he knew this monster wasn't his father, but he had no idea what else he could be.

"There is nothing you need to know. When there is I will tell you. Do as I say you. I will reward you richly." His lips formed a parody of a smile. "No go see if the girl is awake. I have need of her."

"Yes sir, I'll be right back." Then he got to his feet and scampered away like a frighten rabbit.

* * *

><p>Stetson walked down the hall his mind in turmoil as he wondered what he had got himself into. Not long ago he'd had a bright future ahead of him, but now that had crumbled into ashes and the man he'd tried so hard to impress was gone.<p>

Unconsciously, he rubbed the spot where the fist had struck. It wasn't the first time Kinsey had got physical with him but this time it was different. There was a harsher cruelty to the blows and then there were the eyes.

That alone chilled him to the bone. It was like Kinsey wasn't even human any more, but then what was he? Did Cassandra know and would she even tell him after all he'd done?

Stetson stopped at the crossroads in the hallway. One lead to Cassandra's cell and the other was the way out. He had a choice to make: he could escape now and have more time before the thing realised he was gone or he could take Cassie with him.

He caught sight of himself in a puddle on the floor. His reflection looked back at him distorted and he wondered what kind of man he was.

* * *

><p>Cassie sat alone in the dark, staring at her hands, wondering if she could use her power to hurt anyone, even Stetson and the Goa'uld. Since she'd learned she could use her new power to heal, Cassie had concentrated on developing that talent, but the other, more destructive one, still existed. Now that she was cornered without a weapon she might have to use it and it was best to make the choice now instead of when the time came.<p>

If she concentrated she could feel the power build, but she let it go before it became too strong. Like last time it was up to her to escape. There was no way she could expect the others to come and save her. She could be anywhere and there was a slim chance she would be found quickly.

Cassie crossed over to her bed and lay down, there was nothing else she could do but let sleep take her away and hope she had another chance to escape.

* * *

><p>Everyone waited tense in Haruka's office. Jack and Sam sat close together on the couch with Jack's arm around her. Jon paced the small confines of the room while Haruka tried to do her paperwork unsuccessfully.<p>

The phone let out a shrill ring and everyone jumped. Haruka grabbed the phone, speaking into it for a few moments before handing it to Jack. "It's for you."

Slowly, Jack got to his feet and took the phone. "General O'Neill speaking, what have you got for me?"

Everyone else in the room listened to Jack's side of the conversation, not really understanding the context. Finally, he hung up the phone. "They found her location and they have a strike team ready. They'll storm the place with in the hour. Now all we have to do is wait."

Sam opened her mouth to speak but Jack shook his head. "No way am I sending you in there. You're too shook up about this. You'll sit down and wait like the rest of us."

Dropping her head, Sam nodded. "All right but I don't like it. Who's leading the team?"

"Colonel Mitchell. He's a good man and he was quite miffed you weren't part of the SG-1 deal."

Linking fingers with Jack, Sam smiled. "Well things change and maybe one day I'll come back to the SGC but right now I'm where I need to be."

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname or head over to my profile there is a link. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.)<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	8. Escaping Death

**Escaping Death**

A scratching noise startled Cassie and she rolled off the bed. As the door began to open she hid behind it again letting the power flow into her fingers. She knew there was only a small chance this tactic would work like the last time but she would take any advantage until it was lost.

"Cassandra, please I mean you no harm. We have to get out of here, my father isn't human. There's something controlling him and -" Cassie heard him draw a sharp breath. "I can't let him hurt you. I'm sorry about everything. Please, follow me."

Hesitating for a moment, Cassie stepped out still holding the power, unsure if Stetson was being honest with her and waited.

He took a step toward her but Cassie held up her hands. "Don't come closer. Why should I trust you?"

"He's not human, Kinsey. He's like those other people who took you. They planned to do experiments on you and I can only assume he plans to do the same. I heard him mention someone named Ba'al. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, he's a Goa'uld and so is Kinsey. They are parasites and one has taken over your father's body and controls him. But you haven't told me why I can trust you. You've kidnapped me, twice."

"Cassandra, we don't have time for this. We have to go before he finds out what I've done. I don't want to leave you here but if you don't come with me now I will." Then he turned and left.

Cassie stared after him for a moment before letting go of the power. She looked out the open door and into the hallway. This was her only option, she had to trust Stetson Trelawney. Taking a deep breath she followed him down the hall, watching for a double cross.

* * *

><p>Cassie and Stetson ran down the hallway pausing at each gap to see if the coast was clear. Cassie allowed Stetson to lead the way because she had no idea where they were going. The walls surrounding them were concrete and sterile and she was hopelessly disorientated.<p>

Slightly out of breath she asked, "Are we almost outside yet and then what's the plan?"

Stetson looked back at her, slowing his pace slightly. "There should be a 4x4 truck outside that Kinsey and I brought you here in. I have the keys and I'm hoping we can get away before he notices I'm gone. I would have come for you sooner but I was waiting for Kinsey to fall asleep."

The two of them burst out into the dim light of early morning to find Kinsey speaking with Ba'al under a halo of the street light.

The four of them just stood there for a moment, staring at one another. Kinsey's eyes flashed. "Why have you brought the girl out here? I gave no orders for her to be moved."

Stetson opened his mouth but closed it again and Cassie knew they were in trouble. Kinsey's eyes widened and then he pulled out a weapon, pointing it at Stetson. "You thought you could betray me?"

Kinsey fired and Stetson's body bucked. Cassie caught him as he collapse and pulled him toward some empty crates as bullets flew around her.

She had just reached cover when the gunfire grew louder. She peeked over the top of the crate to see Kinsey returning fire with someone Cassie couldn't see.

Kinsey was hit and fell to the ground, continuing to fire while the other Goa'uld scampered off like the cockroach he was and vanished.

Seeing they were in no immediate danger Cassie bent over and looked over Stetson. He had two bullet holes in his chest and his breath came out in wheezy gasps. The bullets had punctured his lung. Cassie knew what to do medically but she had no supplies. Reaching out she laid her hands on his chest and let the power fill her hands. She could feel Stetson beginning to heal but her concentration was broken when he grabbed her hand.

"Stop, don't do what you're trying to do. I don't deserve it, let me die. I destroyed everything I touched and it's better this way. Death is better than prison."

Cassie shook her head. "No, I can't do that. I-" She pressed her hands down on his chest and began to heal him again.

"Casandra, please let me go. It's what I want. I've never asked you for anything, do this for me. Please."

Tears ran down Cassie's cheeks, she lifted her hands and folded them into fists. "Goodbye Stetson. I'm proud of you. You would have been a good soldier."

"Goodbye, Cadet Fraiser." He closed his eyes and was gone, a faint, satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Cassandra Fraiser are you here? I'm Lt Colonel Mitchell, I was sent by the SGC to come and find you. Are you all right?" called a voice from the other side of the boxes.<p>

Cassie peeked over the top and found Kinsey's body surrounded by men in green military uniforms. Rising to her feet she lifted her hands. "I'm Casandra Fraiser and I'm not injured. There's a dead man here as well. He helped me escape but he was killed. Take care of him. Is there a way I can speak to General O'Neill?"

Cam held out a cell phone and Cassie dialed Jack's. It rang once before Jack answered, _"__Mitchell__,__what __do __you __have __for __me__?"_

Swallowing Cassie spoke. "Jack, it's me. I'm all right. It looks like Kinsey is dead and so is Stetson. He saved me in the end, Jack. Stetson redeemed himself. There was another Goa'uld here but he got away."

"_I__'__m __sorry __about __Trelawney__, __Cassie__. __Go __back __to __the __SGC __with __Mitchell__. __We__'__ll __all __meet __you __there__. __You __can __give __me __a __full __briefing __then__. __Reynolds __should __be __there __by __now__."_

"I'll see you when I get there. Is Jon with you?"

"_He __is__. __Do __you __want __to __speak __to __him__?"_

"Yes, if possible."

There was the sound of the phone being handed off and Jon's voice came over the line. "_Cassie__, __are __you __all __right__?"_

"I'm fine. Stetson saved me and then he wouldn't let me-" Cassie's voice broke. "He died right there in front of me."

"_Cassie__, __it __will __be __all __right__. __I__'__ll __see __you __at __the __SGC__. __Take __a __deep __breath__." _She did and felt a little better. _"__No__w __go __find __Mitchell __and __have __him __take __you __back __to __the __SGC__. __Jack __doesn__'__t __want __you __around __there __when __the __police __show __up__. __He __doesn__'__t __want __your __name __attached __to __any __of __this__."_

"All right. I'll see you in a few minutes then." She paused for a moment trying to decide how to say what she wanted to say, but Jon beat her to it.

"_Me __too __Cassie__, __me __too__. __Now __hang __up__. __I__'__m __on __my __way__."_

Hanging up the phone Cassie went to track down Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. She found him and Colonel Reynolds next to a Hummer with the blueprints of the warehouse laid out on the hood. Stopping beside him she saluted. "Colonel Mitchell, sir. I have orders from General O'Neill you're to take me back to the SGC."

Mitchell sighed. "All right Cadet." Then he looked at Reynolds. "We're gonna take the truck and head back then."

The light and the full bird Colonel's saluted each other. "You're dismissed and take good care of our girl." Reynold smiled at Cassie. "Good to see you again, Cassie. Sorry it has to be like this."

For the first time in a while Cassie smiled. "It's good to see you too, Sir. I have to go, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you again some time."

She gave a small wave before she climbed into the black suburban and disappeared down the road.

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname or head over to my profile there is a link. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.)<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	9. A Funeral, A Surprise and A Gift

**Author's Note:** Sorry there was no chapter last week I was sick with the flu and yesterday just wasn't a good day. There will be another chapter next week though so I hope you will come back and read more.

* * *

><p><strong>A Funeral, A Surprise and A Gift<strong>

Jon waited for Cassie in the shade of a tree. They were all in full dress uniform because the two of them had just attended Stetson's funeral and Cassie had stayed to talk to Stetson's mother. Jon wasn't sure what story the woman had been told about the death of her son but he had no desire to meet Stetson's mother. Cassie on the other hand wanted to express her sympathies at her loss.

With a weary sigh, Jon rubbed the spot between his forehead, this year was already a dozy and it had just begun. Who knew that almost twelve months could hold so much chaos. He and Cassie had been through the ringer. Watching her speak to Stetson's mom, he hoped that the next year would be better. Since her rescue she'd been having nightmares every night. Jon hoped Sam and Jack coming to visit next weekend might help.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he answered it._"__Is __the __funeral __over __yet__?"_

"Yes, Cassie's just paying her respects. Why?"

"_I __would __have __dumped __the __guy __in __a __ditch __somewhere__, __not __rolled __out __the __red __carpet__."_

"I can't agree more." Jon paused and decided to change the subject. "How's the new job?"

"_How __do __you __think __it __is__? __I__'__m __stuck __here __for __now __with __more __budget __meetings __and __more __budget __meetings__. __The __SGC __needs __everything __I __can __get __them __right __now__-"_ Jack stopped talking.

Jon frowned. "Jack is everything all right, you sound funny."

On the other end of the line Jack tried to trample down the surge of "paternal" protectiveness, keeping it out of his voice to not alert his younger counterpart. "No just having way too much fun wading through the bureaucratic tape. I never thought I have to be arguing about the price of a MP5 versus P90 or MP7." There was a voice off line calling Jack's name. There was silence and then Jack came back. "I'm at the house can the two of you have time to seeing by before you head back to campus."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

At the grave site, Cassie shook the woman's hand and placed her combination cap back on her head before coming across the grass to Jon. He didn't take her into his arms, even though he wanted to. Instead, he briefly took her hand, squeezing it once before letting go.

They walked beside each other in a comfortable silence until they reached Jon's truck. They nodded to the other Cadets mingling in the lot, and drove away.

Concentrating on his driving, Jon took her hand. "Cassie, you know it wasn't your fault. Stetson was a grown man responsible for his own choices."

Still staring ahead, Cassie nodded. "I know, it's just he wouldn't let me try. He didn't have to die. How can death be better than living? I don't understand it, Jon. Life is so precious and he threw it away. Promise me you'll never do that. Always fight to live, life it too special not to."

Finally understanding what was bothering her, Jon brought her hand to his lips. "Hey, I already know how precious life is. This is my second chance to be happy, there's no way I'm going to toss it aside." He looked over at Cassie to see she was crying.

Pulling the truck over to the curb, he gathered her into his arms. "Cassie, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm gonna fight like hell to get home to you. I love you and that won't change."

From his pocket he pulled out his handkerchief and passed it to Cassie. "Here use this because I know you forgot yours."

Cassie took the small cloth and laughed. "I already snotted all over yours, so this is a spare. You know me too well." She wiped her eyes and drew a deep breath. "Okay I'm ready. Let head back to Jack's house. Sam should be there by now. Her message said she was in town for some reason." She waggled her eyebrows. "And so is Jack. Let's hope they do have good news for us."

Jon nodded, pulling the truck back into traffic.

* * *

><p>Cassie and Jon headed across the lawn and up into onto the porch. Jack met them at the front door. "How was the funeral?"<p>

Jon looked at Cassie to see if she wanted to answer but she shook her head. "I'm going to change. Where's Sam?"

Jack jerked his thumb behind in the direction of the bedrooms. She's in the bathroom, by the time you change, dinner and Sam will be ready."

Cassie nodded and walked away down the hall, unbuttoning her coat. Jon waited until she had disappeared into her room before answering Jack's question.

"It was a nice service. Thanks for letting him have full honors, Jack. It meant a lot to his mother. I don't think she even knew Stetson wasn't at the Academy anymore."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose as he dropped on to the couch. "Yep, she was told quite the fancy story, but that's not what's important now." Nodding to Jon's clothes he said, "You should change too; you're overdressed for Chinese food."

Curious Jon asked, "What happened to BBQ steak? Thought that was what you wanted?"

"Well I did, but Sam vetoed it. A man must make sacrifices for his wife you know?"

Getting to his feet, Jon laughed. "Really, I've never known you to bow to any woman-" He stopped mid sentence.

Jack got to his feet. "Don't you dare saying anything at all. Just get your backside down that hallway and don't go flapping your gums like an old bitty."

Opening his mouth Jon tried to say something but Jack cut him off again. "Not a word. Now move it before I haul you sorry ass down that hallway myself."

Stunned at the realization he's just had, Jon walked down the hall to his own room. Hanging up his clothes he wondered just what this would mean to all of them.

A few minutes later, Jon stepped out his room to meet Cassie. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"So what do you think this is all about? I mean they don't just fly in here to say hi. Something big is going on."

Jon shrugged. "I don't know…"

Cassie stepped in front of him. "You know something don't you? Tell me right now."

"Can't Cass, it's for Jack and Sam to tell you. I figured it out because, well I know Jack too well. I know how he thinks and why he does things. Just let it drop for now. They'll tell us what's going on soon enough."

Jon could tell that Cassie didn't like his answer, but she accepted it. "All right but if they don't spill before the end of the night, you'll tell me right?"

"Yes, now can we go. I can smell Chinese food already."

When Jon and Cassie entered the room, Sam got to her feet and smiled, giving Cassie a hug. "I've missed you. How's the academy?"

"Fine, I still have that old rival of yours. Man she's got a case of the green monster if I ever saw it. You should have seen her the other day when I brought your new book to class. She went purple and stormed out of the class. We were about to leave when one of her assistants showed up to give us the lecture."

"Yes, I finally was able to finish it these last few months. It seems to have been well received. I just wish that I could tell people that it's not just theory but fact."

Snickering Jack handed out the plates and passed out the cute take out boxes, allowing everyone to dish up. There was silence and then Cassie asked a question.

"Sam, how's it going at Groom Lake?"

Twisting her napkin, Sam didn't look at Cassie. "I actually haven't been back to Groom Lake since your abduction. They've needed me at the SGC and I'm now transferring back to the SGC."

"What? Why?" Jon sat up. "I thought you were enjoying the work you were doing at Area 51?"

Sam looked at Jack "I was, but there are other things now that I have to consider," she reached out to Jack and he took her hand. "I'm two and a half months pregnant."

Cassie's jaw dropped. "I'm so happy for you, but won't you be in danger serving at the SGC?"

"Yes and no. It depends on what happens with-"

Jack cleared his throat and they shared a look before Sam continued. "I shouldn't have to be in too much danger, but we'll see."

Moving to the couch Cassie dropped down beside Sam and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm happy for both of you. This is a good thing, you'll see."

Jon watched the look that passed between Sam and Jack and he hoped Cassie was right.

* * *

><p>Charlie paced the entry of General Shark's office. She had been summoned and that made her nervous. She didn't think she had done anything wrong although one of her roommates had tried to frame her for something the other day (apart from her tossing the radio out of the window). She had only been here for a few months and now she was standing outside the principle's office, well commandant's.<p>

The secretary's phone buzzed and she picked it up. "I'll send her right in, General." Then she turned to Charlie. "Just go through that door."

Drawing a deep breath and believing the worst as always Charlie walked through the door as though she was facing a firing squad.

As she entered the room the General got to her feet. Charlie stopped and saluted. "You requested my presence, Ma'am."

"Yes, I did. I have been looking over your grade and your other scores. I have a proposition for you. One of my third year Cadets had to drop out of sniper training for next semester due to a broken leg. I was wondering if you'd like the spot. I can see from your skill set that this is maybe a direction you wish to head." General Shark looked down at the paper once more before stepping around the desk and handing it to Charlie. "I must warn you, you will be the only fourth year and woman. This isn't an easy road to walk, are you sure this is what you want?"

Charlie sagged momentarily with relief, before forcing herself to stand up straight once more. "Since I was sixteen, I'm never wanted anything else. This was the road my father walked and I can't really understand who he was until I've walked it in his boots. I never had a chance to know him, but I can make him proud." She paused. "My grandfather took me hunting from time to time. I can do it, ma'am. It was my skills that helped us know Cassie was kidnapped. I wasn't good enough to stay close, but with some actual training I know I could do well."

"I know Cadet. That is one of the reasons I'm offering this to you. I think you have a great potential, if you channel it the right way." Haruka moved back to her desk. "Thank you that was all Cadet."

Charlie snapped to attention, saluting. "Yes, ma'am."

Spinning on her heel she moved toward the door, but Haruka stopped her. "Charlie?"

At the use of her first name, Charlie paused, her back stiffening. "Yes Ma'am?"

Charlie didn't turn around to look at Haruka. "If you have anymore problems with your roommates or the other cadets please report it. You don't have to take their crap. You're important and you deserve to be treat with respect. Never forget that."

Touched by Haruka's words, Charlie just nodded as she left the office, before she did something stupid like crying.

Every since she's found out about her mother's lies, Charlie had kept any and all mother figures in her life at arm's length, it was easier not to get hurt by those you love. Or in her case, being betrayed.

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my pennam. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.)<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	10. Choices

Author's Note: Once again my Wednesday took me to the brink of insanity so this chapter is late. I think next week I'm going to aim for Tuesday, I don't have as much going on, but we'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Choices<strong>

Sam walked slowly up to Haruka's porch, feeling like she was approaching a firing squad. What would Haruka think of her? Lifting her hand, she knocked, hoping she wasn't interrupting something by showing up unnoticed, but she had two reasons for the visit.

The door opened to reveal Haruka standing in the doorway wearing some sort of cream-coloured kimono, covered in a repetitive printed red-and-blue diamond pattern.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by but I have the training results. We're taking more graduates than usual. I'm sure you've been briefed about the Ori situation."

"Indeed I have. Come in and we'll talk. You have something on your mind." The older woman put down slippers for her guest and then led her to the dining room, where the table was pushed to the side. A big black cast iron kettle sat on an electric heating unit in the middle of the room, and a bamboo ladle balanced in a curious position on top. Beside the kettle, on a box, a few bowls and other utensils had their place on a tray. "I hope you don't mind me practising my slightly rusty skills as a host," she smiled a little uneasily.

Hesitantly, Sam sat down, mimicking Haruka, using one of the benches for help. From her briefcase, Sam pulled out the list handing it to Haruka. The older woman took it and put it aside, continuing the ritual and handed Sam the bowl with frothing tea.

Sam shook her head. "Sorry, I can't drink the tea. I'm not supposed to drink anything with caffeine."

Haruka raised her eyebrow but didn't retract her offer. "The tea is caffeine free. I'm over fifty now. My doctor doesn't like me to drink more than one pot a day and well if I didn't have my tea or coffee I just might kill somebody." Her smile was pure shark. "Now just what has you off caffeine my dear?"

Laughing nervously, Sam took a sip and looked at Haruka. "I'm ten weeks pregnant and I-" Sam broke off to stare into her bowl, hoping to find the answer she sought swirling in its shallow green depths.

"This shouldn't be something to mourn, Sam. Bringing a child into the world is a joyous thing. You and Jack love each other, so what is the problem?"

"Timing Haruka, we're about to go to war again; they're going to need me and I won't be able to help. I'll be sidelined because of this, but how can I sit back and not give everything to save the world I want for my child?"

After a few – moments – Haruka cut the silence. "And when are you going to have that child? How old are you now, Samantha O'Neill? 35, 36? Tell me Sam, when?" Her words bit like the shark teeth she wore on her earrings, driving the point home. "When is it ever a good time for a soldier woman to have kids? I can't remember _any_good time for that in my life. My husband is in the Navy Sam. In the goddamn United States NAVY. I see him usually only four months a year. You and Jack aren't much better. So tell me, Sam. W-H-E-N."

Ashamed at her own foolishness, Sam met Haruka's gaze with tears in her eyes. "There never is, is there."

"By the time you reach the ranks with the built-in back-row seat, you CAN'T have kids any longer." The Brigadier General began whisking up another bowl of tea. "So what are you going to do? You have two choices: you can sit back and wait for the world to end or you can do what you can when you can, raise you child and hope for the best. That's what I did." She took Sam's hand. "I'm not saying this will be easy because it won't. We chose a hard path to walk, but we chose it knowing full well what the consequences would be, we hoped would never have to make these choices, but life obviously had different plans."

Sam sighed. "No kidding. I guess we move forward and hope fore the best." She took another sip of the tea. "Now shall we get over that list?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, we should."

* * *

><p>Cassie rolled over again unable to sleep. Her mind was running a mile a minute and she couldn't get it to slow down, she'd been trying for the last three hours or so.<p>

Giving up on sleep for now, she rolled out of bed and padded down the hall toward the kitchen looking for a snack and a drink of water.

As she passed Jon's door, she heard noises coming from within. It almost sounded like Jon was talking to someone.

Worried, she opened the door. "Jon?"

He lay on the bed in a tangle of sheets. Then suddenly he screamed, sitting up breathing hard, his gaze darted around the room but they seemed to take nothing in.

Cassie took a step closer. "Jon, are you all right?"

His head swiveled to look at her, but he seemed to look right through her. "Jon, it's me Cassie. Are you all right?"

He tilted his head. "Cassandra, you're not Cassie she's just a little girl. So young and lost…" but then he shook his head. "No she's all grown up and I'm not Jack anymore. His life is gone, like sand through my fingers."

Fear coursed through her and she wondered if she should call Sam or Daniel. "Jon, please talk to me. What's wrong."

"So much death, destruction and waste. Jack's hands are covering in blood and so are mine." Jon held out his hands to her. "Cassie, how can she love me, when my soul is so black, marred by memories that are not my own. Everything I touch turns to ash…"

Her arms ached to hold him, to comfort him, Cassie stepped forward reaching out to touch him. "I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me-"

Jon's grip on her arm was painful and he flipped her onto the floor landing on her pinning her to the ground. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He slammed her head into the floor, making her see stars. Panic filled her voice. "Jon it's Cassie, please don't hurt me. I love you."

Jon froze mid slam and blinked as though he was trying to bring the world into focus. Backing away he let her go. Horror filled his face as he moved away until he hit the wall. "Cassie?"

She sat up and tried to move toward him. "I'm here Jon."

"No stay back! I could have hurt you. What were you thinking?" Jon stared down at his hands refusing to look at Cassie ashamed of what he'd done.

"Jonathan O'Neill are you the most stupid man alive or just plain dense? _**I**_walked into this room knowing full well what might happen _**I**_touched you, hoping to pull you out of Jack's memories. If that's how you're going to act I'll leave you alone to your misery."

She shoved him aside and started to leave the room.

* * *

><p>He let her go a few steps before making a choice. "I was back in Iraq, Cassie, I saw things there I can't talk about ‒ won't talk about, I can't do that to you, not yet anyway, but I can tell you I-" He ran his hand through his hair. "In that place Jack was afraid. When I get scared, I dream I'm back in that place, where I have no control and living in subhuman conditions."<p>

Cassie knelt down in front of him, reaching out to touch his face. "Jon, you always have a choice even in those conditions and I'm sure you did nothing to be ashamed of. I know you and Jack well enough to believe that. Remember Jon, we're all afraid sometime, but it's what we do with that fear, and if we allow it to control us."

There was silence as Cassie waited and when he didn't speak she did. "Tell me whatever you like, but talk to me Jon. You need to tell someone and face those memories or they'll continue to haunt you as they do Jack, I've heard him at night. I thought you wanted a different life that Jack's. Start here, talk to me."

Jon dropped his head. "You're right." Reaching out he cupped Cassie cheek. "I'm not going tell you all of it now but I'll tell you about my dreams and we'll see how things go from there."

Watching Cassie tug the blankets from the be Jon tried to prepare himself for the coming ordeal.

Jon talked until he was hoarse as each word left his mouth his soul felt a bit lighter. He found himself telling Cassie about more than his dream. He'd wanted to keep her safe from the horrors he experienced but she pushed and prodded at him until he spilled everything. Finishing, he drew a deep breath before looking over at Cassie where she rested against his chest.

She didn't wipe the tears away. "I thought I knew, I mean I'd heard things over the years but I never imagined-" Linking hands with Jon, she kissed his knuckles. "I'm sorry you have to remember that and I'm sorry Jack had to live it."

He cupped her cheek. "It's over now, and in the past." His lips brushed hers and she matched his kiss hungrily.

After the torrent of emotions, he been feeling already that night, Cassie's touch swept him away and for the moment Jon let it happen. He needed to feel another human's touch, to be reminded that he was alive, but he knew they were walking a fine line.

The kiss deepened and Cassie's hand moved up his arm and his hand strayed toward places better left untouched. Her fingers strayed to the hem of his shirt and began to remove it, but he caught her hands as he pulled back.

"Cassie, we've talked about this."

She rested her forehead against his. "I know we have. I just-" Taking a deep breath she said, "I love you. I'll leave you now, goodnight."

Standing up she started to leave, but Jon caught her hand as he stood. "Stay with me tonight."

Cassie stopped. "But I thought-"

"Not that way, Cassie. I just want you close to me tonight, please."

"I'm not saying no." Then she took his hand and led him over to the bed dragging the blankets with them. Laying down Jon took Cassie in his arm and had the best sleep in a long while.

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my pennam. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This is won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	11. Oceans in The Veins

**Oceans in The Veins**

Charlie hit the pool and began swimming. She loved the silence and the feel of water on her skin. When she was in the water she was alone no matter how many other people were in the pool. It was here she could forget that most hated her and the rest thought she was strange, and no one understood her.

Her frustration at others fueled her speed and she finished the lap and made a smooth transition. She started down the lane but then she felt someone enter the pool and the water ripple around her. Her strokes never faltered as she continued to swim, but she was surprised. No-one was usually in here at this hour. As the person kept pace, Charlie began to feel a little annoyed; this was her time and she wanted to know who dared spoiling it.

She reached the end of her lap and continued on and the mystery person right beside her matching her stroke for stroke. Knowing that usually people couldn't keep up with her Charlie turned again and kept swimming even though her 500 metres were done, she had to come out on top and win, it was just her way.

But when she turned again the person was still there but she just kept swimming. Finally at 800 metres she stopped. Holding onto the pool she looked over to see who was next to her and found Nate McRae.

He smiled at her, leaning in closer. "Morning beautiful. That was fun; shall we do it again?"

Choosing to not say anything, she climbed out of the pool but she couldn't help holding on to the fact he thought she was beautiful. Ten minutes later as she headed out to finish her daily routine Nate was there waiting dressed in sweats.

"Shall we?"

Although Charlie couldn't help feeling intrigued about Jon's friend she found herself answering hostilely. "No we shall not. You can do what you like McRae but I'm going running."

She set off at a fast pace, faster than she usually did, but she needed to put some distance between her and Nate, he was making her feel things she'd promised herself never to feel, because once you opened yourself up to others the chance for betrayal grew exponentially.

Behind her there was the crunch of leaves and Nate's voice. "You know Charlie once you get to know me, I'm sure you'll like me. I'm a good guy."

Charlie rolled her eyes and picked up the pace and so did Nate. "Where were you born? I mean I'm assuming you haven't emerged from the gates of hell, even if that is the rumor going around. I mean you don't have black wings and cast curses." He turned to look at her with an very earnest expression. "Do you?"

And the more Charlie tried to fight the laughter the harder it fought to escape. She bit her lip trying to contain it but it escaped.

Nate's smile got bigger. "See didn't that feel good?"

Sobering instantly, Charlie took off running at a slow pace to warm up hoping Nate would get a clue and stay behind or head in another direction, but there he was dogging her heels. As she felt her muscles loosen she quickened the pace hoping to out pace him.

"So would you like to come to my family's home for Thanksgiving? Cassie hosted last year, so my mother insisted we return the favor."

Charlie didn't look at Nate, because she didn't want to see his earnest expression or the pity in his eyes. "Ah, Cassie and Jon will be there?"

"Yup. Jack and Sam will be there too, well unless the world comes to an end or something-" He stopped and laughed nervously. "You know how military types are, I mean your father was-"

"I never really knew my father. My mother isolated me from him as much as possible after the divorce. I saw him maybe five or six times before his death. My grandfather is practically all I've ever known about this, and he is a _retired_General."

"I'm sorry. I never knew that. That's harsh. I can't imagine not knowing my father or mother."

Charlie snorted. "I'd love to purge myself of all the memories I have of my mother." She could hear the bitterness in her voice and she was sure Nate could too. "I haven't decided yet what to do with my name… At least I got rid of her in my paperwork."

Nate stepped in front of her blocking her path. "Charlie, you have to let her go. If you keep churning up these feelings they're going to destroy you. You're better than this, let her go and live your life on your terms, not hers or your father's."

"Ask me again on Graduation Day," she grumbled. "And after that, on Memorial Day. In Arlington."

"Hey a lot of people had their parent mess up their lives but it's how you choose to act once you realize they were wrong. I like you, Charlie and I want to help you. Will you let me?"

"Have you ever, honestly in your life, been completely betrayed by someone you trusted with everything? _That__'__s_ where my _hatred_ roots in. I'm not for revenge, that's idiotic. No. I want justice. And to right my _own_ wrongdoings. When I'm done, I'll let go. Now get out of my way. Sir." During the small speech, her voice _never_ lost the flat-line, emotionless but dark sound.

Nate stepped back surprised. "No I can't say that I have. I'd trust every member of my family with my life and they in turn trust me the same way. I can't imagine what you're going through, but I would like to show you my family and I hope you can think of us as your family." He reach out touching her shoulder. "But I hope you don't think of me as your brother because then I couldn't do this." He bent his head and touched his lips to hers just for a heartbeat and took off running again. "See you at mess. I'll save you a seat. No one should eat alone, ever."

He stopped after a few feet. "And think about Thanksgiving. Mom and the others really want you there."

Shocked Charlie watched him go. Her fingers touched her lips and she wondered what if Nate knew that was her first kiss. It was a long time before she started her run again.

* * *

><p>Jack knocked once on Haruka's door and didn't wait for a response before he entered. He was tired but he had to talk to Haruka before he headed back to DC. He was scheduled to leave in the morning now that the mess at the SGC was all sorted out. If only he'd been told about Anubis' freak experiment sooner he might have nipped a few things in the bud, but he'd arrived after it was over, except the shouting, and shout he did.<p>

"Sorry to barge in on you like this-"

He stopped when a Cadet jumped up like a frightened rabbit and Haruka glared.

Haruka got to her feet and nodded to Jack before turning to the cadet. "I need to speak to General O'Neill. For him to barge in like this it must be important." She patted the boy on the shoulder. "Just wait outside in my aide's office and we'll continue this in a few moments. The General won't be staying very long."

Running his hands through his hair Jack messed up his no longer tidy hair. "Sorry Haruka. I just. This new mess Daniel landed us in." Jack tried to hide it but Haruka saw worry on his face. "These new bad guys are proving to be worse than the Goa'uld ever were." He sighed. "I just hope we can pull off a miracle, _hime_."

"Things out there not going so well?"

Jack just shook his head.

Knowing that if Jack was being this honest, things were going really bad. "Trust your people Jack. You've trained them well. I'm sure they'll come through. Besides, someone has to keep DC off their backs."

Jack's smile was grim. "I hope you're right."

Then suddenly Jack looked up. "Haruka, I want you to try and keep Jon out the this Ori mess. I want him to graduate and get his doctorate. I missed out on so much because of what Hensondid. My life could have been so very different if I hadn't…" He shook his head.

Crossing to his side, Haruka lay her hand on his shoulder. "Jack, I'll do my best but he's still you in many ways. He has a deep sense of honor. If he finds out what's going on, I don't know if even I can stop him from leaping into the fight if he gets that flea in his ear."

Nodding his head, Jack agreed. "You're right but you'll try won't you?"

"You have my promise. I'm his supervisor and I want him to finish just as much as you do. I know what the world lost when you vanished into the shadows Jack and I'll fight hell or high water to make sure Jon has his chance."

Clapping his hands together, Jack headed toward the door. "Well I've said my piece and now I have to head over to Sam's house. She wants me to help give out treats to little ghost and goblins. Her mothering instincts are kicking in." Jack shook his head. "I'm going to be a father, when I should be a grandfather. This whole thing is insane."

"Jack I'm going to tell you something I told Sam. If you don't have this child now just when are you going to? Neither of you are getting any younger and this is probably your last chance so suck it up flyboy. You reap what you sow. Besides, you always were a good father." She opened her door. "Now get out of my office and go home to your wife, sir. Mother-henning a bunch of Cadets needs time, AND this office. _Ja__ne__, __aniki_."

Putting his cover back on Jack smiled. "Will do Haruka. Say hi to your Sea gull next time you talk. _Ja__matta_."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Charlie entered the mess hall, feeling strange. Her lips still tingled from Nate's kiss. Had he really meant it or was it a dare to kiss the demon of revenge? She closed her eyes against the pain or his betrayal that hadn't even happened yet.<p>

Holding her tray she scanned the room for somewhere to sit down. Just when she was about to give up and sit by herself again Nate jumped up. "Charlie, come sit. I told you I'd save you a seat."

Something stirred inside Charlie, a feeling she thought she never feel again, trust in another human being. It was so fresh and new that she hoped Nate was up to it.

The empty seat was right next to him. She cautiously sat down, not looking at Jon or Cassie who sat on the opposite side of the table. Instead she stared down at her plate as she ate.

Nate poked around her tray. "What is that stuff? It looks like someone killed a granola bar and spilled its guts into your bowl."

Charlie fought the urge to pull away and hide herself. She could see the glint in Nate's eyes that was there when he teased someone. "It's called Alpine and it's very good for you. Better wake up than coffee. Want to try it?"

She held out her spoon expecting him to refuse but he covered her hand with this own and took a bite. Only when he'd pulled the spoon back out of his mouth did he let go of her hand. "That was nice."

But Charlie got the feeling he was talking about holding her hand, not the muesli.

Nate crunched down on the food and his eyes opened in surprise. "Was that chocolate in there?" He tried to grab the bowl from her but she smacked his hand.

"Yes it is and pecan crunchers. And I added banana slices. Get your own. There's lots over there, not many people eat it." She turned to the center of the table in time to see Jon and Cassie exchange an odd look. Lowering her head once more she began to eat.

Nate's finger walked up her arm, sending more unexpected shivers down her spine. "So Charlie are you coming for Thanksgiving?" He took her hand beneath the table and squeezed it once before letting go again. "Please come."

Shocked her eyes flew to his and she turned away to hide the embarrassed grimace.

Getting to her feet she picked up her tray. "I told you I'd think about it. Jon Cassie, I'll see you later. I'm late for Jujutsu."

Hating herself, she fled Nate and the emotions he'd stirred in her. Just before she exited the hall, she looked back over at Nate and caught him watching her still. Although she tried to fight it, a smile broke out across her lips before she ran.

* * *

><p>Jon caught up with Nate as he left. Grabbing his arm he demanded, "Just what was that all about with Charlie?"<p>

"I was just testing the waters. I really like her but unless I force her to talk to me she won't. She's got herself locked away in a box. There is a wonderful person hiding in there and if no one else I going to take a look, I am."

"Nate she's not a puppy you can train and give back. If you're doing this you have to be all in. After what she's been through in her life, if you hurt her, that will be the end. She won't trust anyone again. Think about that, with Charlie it's all or nothing. And I fear for you when that happens. She's _vindictive__to__a__fault_. As was her father."

Then Jon walked away, leaving Nate to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my pennam. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This is won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	12. Harvest Moon and Thanks

**Harvest Moon and Thanks**

Charlie stood on the doorstep with a store bought pumpkin pie, feeling like she should turn around and run back to the warm rich smell coming from the house made her want things, things she had never had, never wanted until she'd met these people, before Nate. This place was for families, not her, she was a weed if there ever was.

In the weeks since their first morning swim, Nate had been there every morning pressing her to do better, to be better. He'd only kissed her one other time; on a weekend off together they'd gone on a date.

Charlie had never felt so nervous and excited at the same time, but everything had gone well and at the end of it Nate had kissed her again and now here she was standing on his front porch, having dinner with his family and friends. She drew a deep breath: was she ready for this?

Lifting her finger, she was about to push the button when the door flew open and a girl not much older than her stormed out muttering, "Of course I'll be nice to your girlfriend Nate. I'm sure she's a prissy little thing like the last one." She wasn't looking where she was going and smacked right into Charlie, coating both of them with pie.

With a look of horror on her face, Charlie backed away, staring at her shirt.

"Fuyu-nee, chill out. Charlie isn't-" Nate came out on to the porch to find Charlie and his aneki covered in pie. Charlie had a strange look on her face and suddenly Nate understood what Jon meant. Charlie looked like she wanted to take his sister apart.

Taking Charlie's hand, Nate turned to his sister hoping to diffuse this situation before it got ugly. "Fuyu, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Charlie Kawalsky. Charlie, this is my sister, who's name like mine is too long so just call her Fuyu or Thea. Take your pick."

"Ha-Ha you're a riot." Then she turned to Charlie holding out her hand. "Please accept my apology; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Charlie stared down and Fuyu's hand for a heartbeat before taking it and smiling. "Nice to meet you, I was looking forward to having dinner with your family. Happy Thanksgiving, but I can't stay. I'm covered in pie."

Dropping Fuyu's hand, she turned to walk away, but Nate stopped her. "Hey don't go. I'll lend you a shirt. Follow me." He led Charlie into the house. "Fuyu, can you clean up the pie?"

And then he closed the door in his sister's face.

* * *

><p>Jon came out on to the porch just after the pie fiasco with the compost bucket and helped Fuyu clean up. They worked in silence for a while before she asked, "So what's the deal with the girl? I mean when I ran into her she looked like she wanted nothing more than to break me into little pieces but she couldn't decide how to start."<p>

Jon tossed a big chunk into the bucket and laughed. "Oh she quite possibly would have. Charlie is a very special case. Her life hasn't been very easy and she doesn't exactly look on the bright side of things. It might take a while for her to warm up to you. She's not sunshine and daisies. More like steel and explosions."

"I'll keep that in mind. I like her, she'd not Nate's usual flight bunnies." She dusted off her hands. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to change before dinner. I smell like pumpkin pie."

Jon laughed again. "I'll finish up here and see you inside. Dinner's almost ready."

* * *

><p>Jon returned to the kitchen carrying the compost bucket. After placing it on the counter he wrapped his arms around Cassie, kissing her behind the ear. "Hello Beautiful."<p>

She giggled and she turned in his arms. "Hey you. Operation Pie clean up all done?"

He tucked a stay lock of hair behind her ear. "Yup all done. Leave it to Charlie to make a splashy entrance." He kissed her again before reluctantly letting her go as he heard Haruka approach. "Need any help?"

Cassie looked at the serving dishes full of food. "Nope it's all done. Once I sent Haruka making the vegetables, things went much smoother. I can't understand how the woman can cook amazing Japanese food, but fear a little thing like mashed potatoes and gravy."

"It's my mother's blood, she didn't eat mashed potatoes either when she was a kid. I love the stuff but I just can't cook it right. Allen usually does it for me but he's out in the middle of the ocean somewhere right now, so I drafted you. My kids get antsy if they don't get the traditional dinners a few times a year." She looked around at all the food. "I think we're ready to eat."

Cassie nodded. "Jon grab a few dishes and put them on the table, we'll take care of the rest while you call _everyone_ to dinner. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Charlie followed Nate into his room feeling a little strange as Nate crossed the room and began rummaging in his closet. She'd never been in a boy's bedroom before, it seemed wrong somehow. In high school she was lucky to have a boy move out of the way when she said excuse me, let alone take her on a date. Unless she asked for a spar or a run that was.<p>

Suddenly he stood up. "Ah here you go." He held out a dress shirt. "This should fit you."

"Thanks." She took the shirt waiting for him to leave, but he just stood there grinning stupidly. "Ah can you leave for a minute so I can change?"

Nate blushed. "Yes, I should leave." He was almost to the door when he paused. "Charlie, please don't hold a grudge against Fuyutsuki-nee. It was an accident." Then he closed the door.

Charlie looked down at the shirt in her hands and at her reflection in the mirror above the dresser. Who was she really? And who did she want to be? Part of her wanted to keep that anger bottled up inside where it kept her warm at night when she was alone, but there was a new feeling too. She wanted Nate at her side as well and Charlie knew if she kept her wrath she'd loose him.

Closing her eyes she let the anger at Fuyu flow out of her and when she opened her eyes she felt lighter, almost free. With a small smile on her face she tugged off the dirty shirt and tossed it on Nate's bed before pulling on the clean one. The feeling more confident in herself and her relationship with Nate she opened the door and wrapped her arms around his neck and before he could protest, she kissed him.

It was awkward and hesitant at first but then relaxed and began to challenge Nate's control of the kiss.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind them. Charlie broke the kiss and tried to step away when she saw the stately (and absurdly tall, 6'6" she guessed) man standing in the hallway with his eyebrow arched.

Showing no embarrassment at all, Nate smiled, holding onto Charlie so she couldn't flee. "Dad, I didn't know you were coming today."

Allen McRae hugged his son. "Your mother doesn't know I'm here yet. It's a surprise. She's still terrorizing Cassie in the kitchen but that girl is standing her ground. We'll have potatoes and gravy this year, just you wait and see. Although it's still the Japanese room without chairs, not that I really mind…"

Clearing his throat, Nate gestured to Charlie. "I'd like you to meet my girl, Charlie Kawalsky."

Charlie's gaze flew to Nate as she tensed in his arms. That was the second time someone had referred to her as Nate's girl. Was she really?

Allen held out his hand. "It's good to meet you Charlie. I'm glad you're here. Now I was to call you to dinner, Jon's orders."

"We'll be there in a minute dad." Nate hugged his dad one more time before Allen disappeared down the hall.

"Charlie, did I say something wrong?"

She studied their linked hands. "No, it's just that I've never been anyone's girl before, I mean-" Sighing, she forced herself to meet his gaze. "Before I met you, Jon and Cassie, I hadn't really had any friends. People used to call me Moaning Maria or Crazy Charlie. People just don't usually like me and now you're calling me-"

Nate cupped her face. "Charlie stop. Any one who doesn't like you has never took the time to get to know you. Sure, at first glance, you're a little grim and stiff, but that's not all that's there to you, that's just what you let people see. I've seen the person behind the mask and that's who I…" He stopped and studied her face. "I want to get to know more. Don't push me away and let's see where this goes."

Taking a deep breath, Charlie blurted out the thought that had been niggling at her since Nate's first kiss. "Where do you want this to go?"

Nate ran his thumb over her lips. "Let's just say I'm playing for keeps."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and tugged her down the hallway, not giving her a chance to respond before he threw her into the rowdy family dinner.

* * *

><p>Haruka stood in her kitchen washing the dishes with Allen at her side. They'd kicked all the cadet's and Fuyu out and told them to have some fun. Her children had rolled their eyes and told her they would be staying at Jon's house for the night.<p>

She handed Allen the last plate, lost in thought. Her talk with Jack a few weeks ago had come back to haunt her now that Allen was here. She'd promised to keep Jon out of the coming fight but would she be able to keep her own children, did she have a right, even with Jon?

A glass of wine appeared in line of vision. "Wine for your thoughts."

"Hmm thanks." She took the glass but didn't drink. "I never understood how hard it was for my parents to watch me go off to war. Fuyu is out there now and she could be sent into one of the hot zones at anytime and Nate well he's just bursting to get out there and join-" she stopped. "To go into black ops like Jack did. I saw what it did to him and I'm not sure I want that for him."

She put down the glass, rubbing the back of her neck. "There are some really scary things out there, that I can't even tell you about."

Allen grabbed her shoulders. "I know all about the Ori, any Captain and above has been briefed about the possibility of attack. They told us it was unlikely but after the Anubis incident a few years ago they keep us up to speed on the galactic events. We lost a lot of good people that day, but we have that chair weapon in Antarctica. Can't that stop these Ori?"

"I don't know. I don't have all the details, I'm like you I just know what I'm told, but Jack is worried. After all that he's seen and done, and he's worried, that scares me more than anything. I am the Commandant. And I train these kids… to fight a war we don't know if we can win."

Allen wrapped his arms around her. "I can't tell you that everything will be all right but I can tell you that I love you and I know you'll prepare those kids the best you can. That's all you can do, it is all anyone can do."

Haruka laid her head on his chest. "I hope you're right. I can feel it… something's coming…"

"And we'll face it when it comes." He tossed his towel toward the sink. "Come on let's head to bed. I have to leave early."

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my pennam. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This is won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	13. Unexplained Danger

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is late but I had a crazy week. Posting will now be on Monday's to make things easier. Sit back and enjoy as always comments are welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexplained Danger<strong>

A sharp knock on Cassie's door woke her lifting her head off the desk confused. Brushing the hair out of her face, she stood up looking around. She had fallen asleep studying for a History test and now Jon was here for their morning run and she hadn't got half way through her notes. She was dead, there was no way she would pass the test now. Grabbing her hoodie she pulled it over her head, shoving her feet into running shoes.

Lacing up the shoes she called, "Sorry Jon, I'm running late. Just give me a minute."

The knock sounded again. "Cadet Fraiser, you have five minutes to pack a bag of civilian clothes and come with me."

Shivering, she looked over at the clock. It read 0347, that wasn't Jon at the door for their morning run. With wooden movements, she headed to the door.

Airman Wells stood at the door with a clipboard in his hand. She opened her mouth to ask questions, but he cut her off. "Sorry Cassie, but I don't have time to answer you're questions. Just pack up and I'll take you to Lt. Miller, once he's checked you off I'll take you to your transport."

Cassie stood frozen to the spot as a horrible sense of foreboding settled in her stomach. Questions swirled around Cassie's mind, what was going on? Was Earth under attack? Had something happened to SG-1 or Jack?

"Cassie, you need to hurry. Time is of the essence." Airman Wells touched her shoulder. "Please." He checked his watch. "You're down to four minutes Cadet Fraiser, I suggest you get moving."

Drawing a deep breath she looked up at the man's face. She could see the strain and weariness on there. It was then she saw that hers wasn't the only door the Airmen were knocking on. All around her they were handing out different colored cards. Already some of the Cadet's filed out of their rooms with bags. What was going on?

Trying to stamp down the panic, Cassie ducked back inside and moved to her dresser. She pulled out clothes and shoved them into a bag, hoping they were the right choices. Then she grabbed the few photographs from around the room.

She couldn't help but notice she was the only Cadet with an escort. When she tried to leave the dorm, Lt Miller blocked her path. "Name Cadet."

But Wells called out, "Airman Wells to escort Cadet Fraiser to truck A, Sir."

The lieutenant nodded, checking her name off the list. "You know the way, Airman."

Wells saluted, moving Cassie along with a slight nudge. "I do sir, move along Cadet."

Airmen were spread through the chaos directing those who got lost. As far as she could tell she was the only one with an escort and Cassie was sure the fact Wells was attached to the SGC wasn't a coincidence. Cassie tried to enter the growing crowd of Cadets trying to find their way because she saw Jon's roommates in line to get on one of the buses.

Wells grabbed her arm. "Sorry Cassie, you have to limit contact with others."

They headed off in a totally different direction away from the huge crowd. "I'm supposed to keep you as isolated as possible."

"What do you mean, Wells, what is this all about?"

"Sorry Cassie, I can't tell you anything. My orders are to bring you to your transport and then retrieve the next name on the list."

They arrived at a truck and Colonel Reynolds studied his clip board. "Name."

"Cadet Cassandra Fraiser, year three, sir." Cassie wanted to say more but the grim expression on the usually sunny Marine's face discouraged any questions.

He looked down the list, a very short list and nodded checking her name off. "Board the truck and once all the people are here we'll head out. Just sit tight and eventually your questions will be answered."

It was still dark outside making it hard to see inside the truck. She could sense someone else inside. "Who's there?" Cassie hated the tremor in her voice but there was nothing she could do.

"It's me Cassie."

Relief filled her as she sat down next to Nate. Knowing someone she knew was near; his calm presence helped her to relax.

Nate leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he looked over at Cassie. "Any idea what's going on?"

"None what so ever, but it's all very strange. We're going one place and the rest of the academy is going another. What makes us special?"

The tarp rustled and Cassie tightened her grip on her pack. Was that Jon? Would be coming with them or was he going somewhere else? If special people were being moved somewhere why wasn't he here?

* * *

><p>Haruka Shark wasn't a happy woman or General. She was being escorted like a child and she didn't like it. The Airman deposited her in front of a Marine with a clip board. "General Shark, sir." Then he scuttled away before experiencing another Shark tank (tongue lashing).<p>

Reading the name on his uniform, Haruka gathered herself. "Colonel Reynolds, I really must protest. My place is with my Cadets, not locked down in some hole. I cannot leave them in good conscience."

Colonel Reynolds' face softened for just a moment. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. My orders are to take all the people on this list to their secure locations. Now your name is on this list, so you get on this truck. My orders come from the top."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving until someone tells me what this is all about. I demand to know where you are taking my Cadets and why I can't go to the same location."

"The Cadets are being taken to Andrews Air Force Base, where they will continue their studies until this emergency is over. All I can tell you is we are under general quarantine. If you have a problem you have to take it up with-" He lifted the page and read off the name from the orders. "General Jonathan James O'Neill."

Haruka snorted and grumbled something indistinguishable under her breath about ultimate power.

Reynolds raised an eyebrow. "I assume you know who that is because he said if you put up a fuss to give you this." He handed Haruka a letter.

"Yes, unfortunately I do."and she climbed on the truck knowing she was beaten.

Sitting down across from Cassie, Haruka muttered about pompous Irishmen with stars on their shoulders.

Nate leaned forward. _"__Hahaue_, what is going on? Where are they taking us?"

Haruka shook her head, holding up the letter. "I don't have anything yet, but let me read what Jack has to say."

Using a light from her kit, Haruka crumpled it in her hand and tossed it into the darkest corner of the truck. "Smart-ass."

"What did it say?" Nate leaned closer.

"'Shut up, sit down and you'll find out when you need to know much sooner.'"

* * *

><p>Cassie tried not to laugh at Jack's letter, but the familiar sound to the words and General Shark's presence her brought comfort. "How much longer will we have to wait?"<p>

Neither Haruka or Nate had an answer.

The three of them sat in silence for a while before they were joined by a Firstie whom Cassie didn't know and Thomas Perry, one of Jon's roommates and three more people.

"Did any of you see how many more there were on the list?" Cassie asked as they sat down.

Thomas spoke up, "I think there was just one person left on the list."

Cassie looked around, with a question on the tip of her tongue she was afraid to ask.

* * *

><p>Jon O'Neill yanked his arm from Airman Wells grip. "I'll go where ever you want me to, just tell me where Cadet Fraiser is. That's all I want to know. Has she already left? I will go to the top if I have to. Give me your cell phone and I'll make a call."<p>

Wells held out his hands. "Cadet O'Neill, please get on the truck. I'm not allowed to give out any information about where you or anyone else is going. I can only tell you that your orders are to get on that truck."

Jon opened his mouth to say a scathing retort when Haruka stuck her head out of the canvas covering. "Cadet O'Neill, get your butt on this truck now. That's an order!"

The tone of her voice made Jon shiver and wondering if the General knew anymore than he did about what was going on, but he never had a chance to ask. Just as he stepped on the bed to the truck two SFs stepped into the cab and it pulled out.

Colonel Reynolds followed him onto the truck. They drove for about five minutes before he spoke. "You'll all need to sign these."

He handed out a stack of papers. "You may read them at your leisure if you wish but here's the short version. If you tell anyone about what you see over the next few weeks you will be tried for treason if you're lucky, or you'll just disappear."

Motioning to everyone but Cassie, Nate, Jon and Haruka, Reynolds read off a list. "Cadets will all get off this truck and board the other one waiting just down the road. The Air Force doesn't want to put all their eggs in one basket."

Once the others had left the truck the Colonel spoke into his radio. "We're all clear here."

* * *

><p>Everyone on the truck vanished in an Asgard beam before reappearing on the one of the Earth vessels. Colonel Pendergast of the Prometheus greeted them. "General and Cadets. Follow me, I'll show you to your quarters. You'll stay up here until your facility is ready."<p>

Haruka nodded. "Colonel what is going on?"

"There has been an outbreak of a level four contagion. Homeworld Security has ordered that all personnel with the ATA gene, especially over level two, should be isolated for their safety."

"What about my daughter? My husband?"

Reynolds grinned. "Jack thought you'd ask that." He consulted his clipboard. "The _Seahawk__ (__CVN__-75) _and the _Carl__Vinson__ (__CVN__-70) _have been ordered not to enter port until further notice. Both vessels restocked last week so they should be fine for a while. This is a Navy wide order, but there are orders to remove your daughter or your husband if there is an outbreak on board."

Haruka nodded, sitting back she felt relieved. "What about Cadet Charlie Kawalsky?"

"At the moment she's in the middle of nowhere shooting at targets. They have a isolation med team on the way; she'll be taken to a secure location with the others with ATA gene."

Nodding, Haruka looked over Nate. "I want to be informed when she's safe or if anything else happens."

"Yes, ma'am. General O'Neill has assigned SG-3 to you location. I'll be in contact with him throughout the emergency and I can put you in touch with him if needed."

"No, Colonel. I understand what's at stake now. Just keep me informed, especially if any of my Cadets fall ill."

" Reynolds, err…" Jon cleared his throat. "I mean Colonel."

Reynolds turned to Jon. "Yes, Cadet?"

"This something big isn't it?"

Reynolds sighed again. "I'm not allowed to give you details, but I can tell you there is a sickness out there. It's killing people quickly and it's spread like wildfire. There have been casualties here and on other planets."

Cassie jumped right on his words. "So you're saying this virus is extraterrestrial?" She hated the memories that surfaced, the ones she'd long buried away.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Reynolds looked to Haruka, who nodded. "Yes, it is but that is all I can say. Now please follow me. You will remain in isolation until it can be confirmed that you don't have the virus and only then you will be allowed access to the rest of the ship. Now if you will follow me; I'll get you settled."

* * *

><p>Nate's eyes got bigger and bigger as they walked through the ship. "The Air Force really built this? I mean, I saw the F302, but a ship. Now I know I chose the right branch, I mean this beats an aircraft carrier hands down, Fuyu-nee will so jealous when I tell-" He stopped mid-sentence. "I can't tell her anything about this can I?"<p>

Colonel Reynolds shook his head. "Not at this time, but who knows what the future might bring. Someday the Stargate and everything connected to it will be public, but who knows how long that will be."

They passed a computer terminal and Nate's fingers itched to see what this ship's computer could do. "When we've been released from quarantine can I get a tour of the ship and access to the computers?"

Reynolds laughed. "You just don't quit do you kid? Well I'll have to talk to the Colonel, but I'm not making any promises."

"I understand Sir. Thank you."

Once he and Jon had been shown to their rooms. Nate sat down on the bed pinning Jon with a look. "Did you know about this, I mean did Jack?"

Jon unpacked he clothes placing them into the dresser provided. "Yes, but you know I can't tell you what I know or what I've seen."

Nate nodded as he sat down on his bed. "I have to get into the SGC, I mean this is better than I ever imagined."

Jon laid down, looking at the ceiling. "Just wait until you die for the first time, then it won't be fun anymore, trust me I know. Now I'm going to get some sleep before they call us to chow."

Nate who had just laid down sat up. The temptation to demand an explanation was on the tip of his tongue, but he resisted. When he finally slipped off into sleep, Nate dreamed about the adventures he would have someday flying F302 and captaining a ship like this one.

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my pennam. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This is won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	14. Watching and Waiting

**Watching and Waiting**

Nate watched Jon follow Colonel Reynolds out of their room. It wasn't fair, Jon had practically an all access pass and he was stuck here in this little room. They'd been in quarantine for a week before being moved to the SGC and there seemed to be no end in sight.

Rolling over onto his stomach he pulled out a photograph from under his pillow. Charlie smiled back at him dressed in her black karate gi. She had given to it him before their fight, when she left from sniper school he said some things he regretted now more so than the moment he said them.

Closing his eyes he tried not to remember but it came back to him.

_Charlie __stood __outside __the __pool __where __they__'__d __spent __so __many __mornings __together__._

"_I__'__m __leaving __tomorrow__. __General __Shark __contacted __me __last __week__. __There __was __a __surprise __vacancy __in __the __class __and __so __she __asked __me __if __I __wanted __to __go __now __instead __of __the __new __year __and __I __jumped __at __the __chance. T__hen __I__'__m __going __straight __to __Miami __for __Christmas__, __so __I __won__'__t __see __you __for __a __while__."_

_Nate __stared __at __her __confused__. "__What __do __you __mean__? __You__'__re __leaving__? __Why __didn__'__t __you __tell __me__? __I __mean __this __is __huge __for __you __and __I__'__m __happy __for you __but __I __would __have __liked __a __heads __up__."_

"_Why__?"_

_Nate __stared __at __her __trying __to __figure __out __if __she __was __joking__. "__Because __I __care __about __you __and __I__-" __Burying __his __hands __in __his __hair__, __Nate __shook __his __head__. "__Do __you __really __not __get __it__? __We __are __in __a __relationship __and __that __means __we __share __information __and __emotions__. __Most __of __all __we __talk__, __meaning __both __of __us__, __not __just __me__."_

_Charlie __stared __at __him __in __horror__. "__Just __when __should __I __have __told __you__? __When __you __were __studying __for __your __math __midterm __or __when __we __were __heading __off __to __our __last __swim __meet__? __Or __during __my __brown __belt __exam__? __I __didn__'__t __want __to __distract __you__."_

_Agitated__, __Nate __paced __back __and __forth__, __trying __to __figure __out __what __to __do __or __say __without __destroying __this __fragile __relationship __and __Charlie __in __the __process__. __Finally__, __he __decided __that __retreat __was __the __best __option__. "__I __need __to __think__, __will __you __meet __me __later __today __for __lunch__?" __Reaching __out __Nate__, __grabbed __her __hand__. _

_Charlie shook her head. "__I__'__ll __try __but __I __have __a __lot __to __get __done__."_

_Then __she __was __gone __and __Nate __didn__'__t __get __a __chance __to __say __goodbye__._

She didn't show up for lunch and now Nate had no idea where Charlie was or even if she was alive. He'd asked his mother what she knew, but no one was telling her anything either.

Getting up he began to pace the room, trying to figure out what he'd say, or do, to make up for his blunder. He had totally forgotten the Number One fact about Charlie – she was a functional mute with an obsession on Warfare and… wait a sec? Martial Arts.

Maybe just maybe he'd get out of here in time to see her next test. Getting in her 2nd Dan (wth…) in… what was it again, ah, yes. Karate. He wondered, just how good was she? Knowing her obsessions and assorted Dan ranks, she was probably good enough to be an Hand-to-Hand Instructor.

Nate sat down and his desk and began writing a letter just in case her didn't make it through this.

* * *

><p>Cassie moved around level 16, the cushion between NORAD and SGC. After they had been cleared on the <em>Prometheus<em>, they were beamed down to their isolation. It was only SG-3 and the four of them, Nate, Haruka, Jon and herself.

Passing Nate and Jon's room, she entered their makeshift dining area. The other six were already dishing up. They had to prepare all their own food and there wasn't a great selection. Once this was over she'd never eat mac n' cheese ever again.

Nate stopped with his food halfway to his mouth, frowning at it before lowering his hand. "Mom have you heard anything about Charlie? Has she been moved to isolation yet?" His hand began to shake as he frowned holding his head.

"No need for it. She and a few others were in the middle of nowhere for a week before people started to get sick. They have standing orders to stay there," the woman shrugged. "But it's not like you didn't know that, do you."

His breath came out in short gasps, but he forced out the words. "I know it's just…Mom?"

Nate's eyes rolled back and he fell over. "Nate? Arashi?" Horror froze the usually even-tempered woman. "Arashi!"

Cassie went to his side and closing her eyes she used her power hoping to heal him. She couldn't let him die. He was her friend and she wasn't going to loose anyone else, but no matter what she did the sickness was more powerful and that alone told her it wasn't natural.

Using the last of her strength she tried one more time, and then she knew blackness.

* * *

><p>Jon didn't know what to do. First Nate and then Cassie fell to the floor. Reynolds had slapped the alarm and and hustled Nate off to isolation and Haruka had followed like a specter while Jon stayed with Cassie.<p>

Cassie had come around a few minutes later and Jon had helped her tight. "No more healing. Something about this sickness is rotten. I saw what happened to you. Please don't heal again. Reynolds said it isn't permanent, the sickness will come back and you'll be worn out. I don't want you to fall ill too." He held out his hand helping her to her feet. "Come on let's check on Nate. He's in isolation down the hall. They'll probably move him to the infirmary, but we'll see what Dr. Lam decides."

They entered the observation room for find Haruka a ghostly reminder of… Jack more than ten years ago, as she stood outside of her son's room in observation, hands pressed to the glass and cursing the creator before starting to pray.

Dr. Lam entered through a door in the far side,that lead from a back staircase to keep exposure down. She shined her light in Nate's eyes and shook her head. "He's been infected but I have no idea how. You are on separate air from the rest of the SGC, there is no way he should be sick."

"He will get better won't he, I mean you can cure him?"

"Sam and her team are working on a cure. If anyone can figure it out she can." Carolyn's eyes softened. "I understand General, but I'm doing all I can. I'd like to move him down to the SGC and put him with the other patients."

Haruka shook her head. "No, please leave him here. I will come in there and watch after him. I mean you have enough to worry about. I'll use a hazmat suit, I promise but don't take him from me."

Caroline nodded. "As long as he remains stable I'll leave him here, but if anything changes…"

Days passed and Nate didn't get worse but there wasn't any improvement, then he was joined by Reynolds and the rest of the SG-3. Shockingly the sickness left Cassie, Jon and Haruka alone. It was up to them to take care of those who were sick.

The walls began to close in on Jon. He had to keep a close eye on Cassie so she didn' t heal anyone. He'd caught her a few times lowering one of the sick's fever or warming them if they were chilled. Cassie had collapsed again when she exerted herself too much.

Shuffling along in his hazmat suit, Jon entered the sick room. Dr. Lam was there checking on the patients and he saw Cassie at Nate's side. She swayed and collapsed.

Jon raced to her side, picking her up from the floor, giving her a little shake. "Cassie?"

"Sorry Jon, I had to keep Nate alive he was slipping away from us. I couldn't let that happen, I didn't want to lose someone else. I hurts too much."

Jon wanted to rail on her and forbid he to heal anyone else but the words stuck in his throat. He didn't want to lose Cassie but if they lost any of the sick, she might slip away from him in totally different way.

Jon picked her up and headed for the decontamination showers so he could send her off to bed. Once she had collapsed, she always needed sleep.

The showers drenched them and then there was the whoosh of negative air pressure being built, keeping their contaminated air in the isolation room. Jon helped Cassie out of her suit and the scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall.

Haruka met them on her way to the sick room. It was time for her shift. When Haruka saw Cassie, what color she had left disappeared. "Is she all right? She did it again didn't she?"

Too tired to even speak Jon nodded. "I don't have the heart to stop her. I think it would crush her soul if I forbid her to use her skills. She loves people too much and it will kill her to lose them."

Haruka brushed Cassie hair back from her face. "Take her to bed and you get some rest too. I'll watch over the sick for a while."

"I'm just putting her to bed and I'll be right back."

Jon nudged open the door and laid Cassie down on the bed and then decided that Haruka was right and climbed it with her.

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my pennam. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This is won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	15. Mirrors and Other Horrors

**Mirrors and Other Horrors**

Sam rubbed her eyes, she was tired, so very tired, but she couldn't rest, not yet. She had to figure this out, someone had to. The biologists and doctors were stumped and she wished Janet was here. Her friend had a way of knowing what they needed to do. Dr. Lam was a wonderful doctor but she didn't have the gift of research and thinking out of the box Janet had had if it came to biology.

Orlin was working not too far away and Sam felt very sad seeing him. He'd given up so much for to help them but she wished he'd back off. She'd already told him she was married and was expecting a child, but he kept forgetting and she would have to hurt him all over again.

Now it was just the matter of derailing that thread of conversation before it got going. She had tried to make him understand that even if she wasn't married he was a child now, there could be nothing between them. He seemed to understand at that moment but a few minutes later he'd forget again and start talking about their future again.

The baby inside her moved as though s/he was trying to reassure her and her thoughts went to Jack in DC. When she had talked to him last night he was in quarantine there, still unaffected, and his bunker had no incidents of outbreak.

However, the SGC was another story. There had been three new cases in the last few hours. And Nate was one of them. Sam had talked to Haruka soon after and that only pushed Sam harder because there was a greater chance of them losing the three cadets and Haruka.

Losing the latter would cause public uproar, that was for sure. _Kisame_was the so-called First Lady of the AF, the first woman to be a pilot, the first to make General outside of nurse duty and the primary poster woman. And seeing the strong woman chanting prayers in a bizarre mixture of English and Japanese while unable to help her son was terrifying. Besides… she had lost a friend too many already.

"Sam, did I tell you that I love you…"

Sighing heavily, Sam turned to Orlin, pulled her maternity blues in place to "correctly" display her slowly expanding physique and shook her head. After talking over and over to her husband's best friend again, the Shark, she'd started to actually feel pride and anticipation at the whole matter of maternity. "Orlin. You did. But I am married; I am pregnant and…" A tear escaped her eye. The thing which sucked the most in the same was the emotionality. It still made her nauseous at times.  
>But she had to make a stand with the young Ancient now. If anything, the Pete-disaster and the pregnancy taught her not to hesitate any longer. Taking a page out of her fish'o'prey-ish friend's book, she continued in a slow, matter-of-fact manner. "I waited eight years to be able to marry that man. No matter what, in the end it was always him. Even if I wouldn't be married, you're nothing but a child now. All I feel when I look at you now is friendship and sadness at your state of mind, even protectiveness."<p>

"But Samantha…"

"No Orlin."

Now it was the young Ancient's place to sigh. He knew this one, deep in his heart and body, while his mind clung desperately to the foolish hope of more. But it was no use; after all, he had touched her heart and mind a long time ago. "I know. I always knew ever since then. But my mind refuses to believe it, and then I forget again. And when you make me remember… I think the despair makes me forgetting even faster." He shook his head. _Enough_. "General O'Neill is one lucky man."

Sam backed away shaking her head. "I'm sorry Orlin, but I can't lie to you. Are you okay to work or should we have a break?"

"No, we have to continue, time is short. I made this choice to come help you and I will do my best to save you, even if I can't have you."

Orlin walked away and Sam wished there was something she could do, but she had made her choice and she had no desire to change it.

* * *

><p>Cassie woke with Jon beside her. He was so still for a moment she thought he was dead. Hesitantly she reach out touching his face and was grateful to have him grunt and flick her hand away and he rolled over, mumblings about guns.<p>

Propping herself up on her elbow, Cassie watched him sleep, not really believing that he was here with her. Her free hand touched the ring hidden beneath her shirt. That was the promise of their future; it would happen, she'd make sure of it. Jon needed her as much as she needed him. They had both lived through horrific things to find each other and provide shelter from the storm.

Jon's eyes began to twitch and he thrashed in his sleep only to calm down for a moment and then become agitated once more. Cassie knew enough not to shake him awake, but she did slip out of bed. Crossing to the other side of the room she sat down against the wall waiting for hate episode to end.

Unable to bear his pain any longer Cassie called, "Jon, come back to me. It's just memories; they can't harm you come back to me."

Jon let out a scream before bolting upright, breathing hard.

Cassie waited until his eyes focused on the world around him before speaking again. "Jon, I'm here. It's Cassie. What was the dream about?"

"We were sick, all of us." He focused on his reflection in the mirror watching his other self mimic him. "I mean Jack and the rest of SG-1 but it was Jonas not Daniel. In Antarctica we found an Ancient woman, but she still carried the sickness that killed them all. The girl she healed everyone else but me-Jack." He brought his hands to his head, flinching as though in pain. "Jack was slowly dying, there was nothing anyone could do. I was trapped in those moments hovering between life and death. I'd wake and think I was safe and then I'd fall ill once more it was a never ending cycle that I couldn't escape." He laughed. "But the funny thing is I am trapped in the same story right now with you. We're all slowly dying and there is no way we can escape it, not this time. There is no magic bullet that will save us all."

Cassie slowly crossed the floor and kneeling in front of Jon she took his face between her hands. "Jon we're going to get out of this. So far me and you aren't sick and as long as it stays that way, we have a huge chance. You just have to have faith in us. We've faced bad odds before and I can't see us failing now."

There was a knock at the door and Haruka stuck her head inside. "Jon, can we trade now. I need to sleep, I'm feeling a little dizzy. Wake me in a few hours."

Getting to his feet, he squeeze Cassie's hands. "Things will get better. Remember what I said."

Jon wrapped his arms around her ignoring Haruka's raised eyebrow, giving Cassie a kiss. "I'll see you soon."

He held her a little tighter than usually and Cassie wondered if he believed his own words or hers. "I love you, Jon come back to me."

Jon didn't let go of her hand until he had to and then he was gone. The door closed leaving Cassie desolate.

She lay back down on the bed and tried to sleep but found she couldn't relax. Her stomach churned with worry. Rolling over she closed her eyes, only to have flashes of Hanka and the plague victims there.

Freaked out she got to her feet and paced the small room, but the walls seemed to close in on her.

Suddenly lights began to flash and he heard Sergeant Harriman's voice over the PA. "All personnel must remain in general quarters. If you are not in your quarters remain where you are until you can be escorted there."

Grabbing a book Cassie tried to read, but her gaze kept coming back to the door. It was happening again, they were going to die, everyone she loved-

This had happened before but the last time she'd been in here they hadn't told her the risks. She had been a child with a Goa'uld device inside her. She didn't begrudge General Hammond's choice, it was a hard one to make. The life of one child or the whole SGC and NORAD.

Drawing a breath Cassie placed her hands over her face as the images of Hanka rose up in her memory. Time had faded them but the grotesquely bloated face covered with lacerations burned in her memory. Panic threatened to choke her, no matter how hard she tried to control it.

She was losing it and there was no way to stop it her tried to hold on to some piece of her sanity to find away to anchor herself but it just kept slipping away…

"Cassie, stay with me, don't leave me." Jon voice sounded so very far away.

She opened her mouth to call out to him but no sound came out. It was then she realized what was happening. She was sick and she had no strength left to heal herself.

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my pennam. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This is won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	16. Physician Heal Thyself

**Physician Heal Thyself**

Cassie sat up and looked around, brushing the sweating mass of hair from her where it was stuck to her face. All around her people were laying prone on the floor. Jon's head lay next to her hand.

Reaching down she put her hand on his back. He was breathing but just barely. Knowing that he and the other didn't have much time she used a small amount of her power to pull them back from the brink of death. Then she ran over to the phone and asked to be put through to Sam's lab.

After four rings it was answered._ "__Carter__."_

"Sam, I'm all right. I'm not sick anymore. You need to come and get me or my blood or something. They're all dying and I think I can save them."

"_Cassie' __slow __down__. __What __are __you __talking __about__?"_

Drawing a deep breath Cassie, tried to explain more clearly what she was talking about. "I was sick Sam, really sick but now I'm not. My power must have saved me and now I can save everyone else. Please come quickly."

"_Me __and __my __team __will __be __right __there__. __We __just __have __to __get __suited __up__."_

Looking around the room Cassie muttered. "All right but hurry. please."

Cassie looked around the room and all the prone figures change into her parents and siblings on Hanka. Closing her eyes tightly she took control and when she opened them they were back to who they should be.

"I will save you, I couldn't save my first family but I'm not letting you go. I'm no longer a helpless child."

Knowing that she had to keep her mind busy Cassie thought about what would need to be done. She decided that things would go much faster if she had already dawn samples of her own blood and the others.

Moving to the cupboards she collected the supplies and got to work. By the time Sam and her team arrive Cassie had three samples of her own blood as well as a sample from each of the people in isolation with her.

"I took everyone's blood. They might have a few antibodies as well. I've been healing them as well. Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Sam shook her head. "No Cassie there's not. I brought a suit for you. Until we rule out that you're contagious I need you to wear it. Once you've scrubbed down put it on and a SF will bring you to me." Sam poked Cassie in the chest. "Only then, you don't put on the suit you stay here, understood?"

Cassie nodded as she handed over the marked blood samples. "I'll be right behind you."

Reaching out, she grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Thanks for believing in me."

"I always have Cassie, I always have. See you soon."

Cassie waited as the door closed and the showers went off scrubbing down Sam and her team. Only when the had left the room she did step inside. Hoping she hadn't already lost the race against time.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Cassie walked into Sam's lab and crossed over to where Sam stood with a young boy beside her.<p>

Waddling over Cassie spoke, "Here I am. What do I need to do?"

Sam looked up startled and got to her feet rubbing her hands on her pants. "Cassie, why don't you head over there and put those blood samples in the centrifuge and once that's done look at the samples under the microscope."

"Sounds good. How long until we know if I'm contagious and I can get out of this monkey suit?"

"Cassie I don't know. As soon as I know, you'll know. Just get to work. We're running out of time."

"Okay, has someone checked on the others. I hated to leave them, but if we want to save them, it is the only way."

She moved toward the station Sam indicated.

"Yes, they have been moved in with the rest of the sick. They will be taken care of Cassie; don't worry about them."

Turning back to look at Sam, Cassie said, "I always worry, it's in my nature."  
>A few minutes later Cassie studied the results. "Sam I have the antibodies and so do Jon and the rest, just not enough to help everyone. I think it should be enough to synthesize a vaccine against it though."<p>

Orlin shook himself, evidently forcing himself to think again. "I think that should work; we have the necessary method here…"

Daniel burst into the room. "Orlin, I have a question for you."

Orlin turned. "Yes, Dr. Jackson, I will answer if I can."

"The plague that forced the Ancients to leave the Milky Way, to ascend in the end. Did you determine the source of it?"

"We never knew for sure but many of our scientists felt that it was sent by the Ori. It was not their first attempt to kill us, nor was it the last. One of the scientist planned came up with an idea to kill them, but there were those of us who thought it shouldn't be used."

Daniel opened his mouth to ask another question but Sam cut him off. "I have it. Orlin, Cassie I need all hands to help my synthesize it. People need this and they need it now."

She looked at Daniel. "You help us or get out."

The archaeologist rolled up his sleeves. "Tell me what I can do and I'll do it; we have people to save."

* * *

><p>If you want to read more of this story you can go to my website I have two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile) to get updates other than here. (Like when I begin post on my site, usually two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	17. Send in the Clowns

**Send in the Clowns**

**AN: Yes, the Sondheim reference is intentional. Send in the Fools.**

* * *

><p>Nate shuffled back into his dorm room. He still wasn't a hundred percent healthy after his brush with the Ori plague, but he was getting there. It was strange to think Cassie and her special ability had saved them all, maybe the whole planet and universe.<p>

He's been home for three days and Nate still hadn't been able to speak to Charlie. He was more than ready to eat crow, but ever since Charlie had returned from sniper training and her vacation in Miami she had been avoiding him.

He had tried giving her time to come to him but he'd left it long enough. Charlie meant too much to him and he didn't want to loose her, not after what he'd just gone through. His brush with death had put things into perspective. He hoped to catch Charlie at her Karate exam tonight.

In his pocket, he touched the small box, the present he'd gotten for Charlie before their fight, but the plague and his overlarge foot had changed that. It wasn't a conventional gift, but Charlie wasn't a conventional girl.

Taking a deep breath, he headed out the door and across the quad to the gym. He slipped inside and sat down in the stands. He searched the row of applicants until he found Charlie. She was third in line. He gave her a slight wave but she turned away from him, refusing to acknowledge him.

He watched the two other competitors and the examiners on the jury, knowing from experience Dan-grade exams were a mix of a graded fights with an equal and later an examiner, as well as a kata (form/style) demonstration and teaching a beginner's class. Everything moved around him as Nate fixated on the girl in black, not that this was difficult: the nightly colored gi made her stick out like a sore thumb. The freestyle Kata combination demonstration and a mid-air speed break of a wooden board ended the exam. Charlie passed, with perfect score in technique and style, but a little lacking in teaching (90 percent).

Immediately after Charlie turned, she looked at him, but then she quickly turned away and fled. As politely as he could, Nate climbed down from the bleachers and followed.

The door slammed shut behind him and he scanned the area for Charlie, but she'd already disappeared in the whirling snow that had began while he was inside. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he grasped the small box, wishing that he could turn back time and take it all back, to-

Something smacked into him from behind. "Running away are you?"

Not glancing up Nate shook his head. "I was going after Charlie but she'd gone already."

Jon laughed. "Of course she is." He rapped his knuckles on Nate's head. "_**Hello**__**-**__**o**__**-**__**o**_? She's a sniper-in-training. You have to think like her. She's probably got a place where she goes to think, somewhere no one else would be right now. That's where you'll find her. Think about it, you know her, where is the one place she can be herself?"

Cassie punched him in the shoulder. "Nate, she's forgiven you she just doesn't know it yet. Charlie's very confused. You need to figure out how she ticks, she's not your average girl, that's what makes her special."

"Nate you know what you're doing wrong?" Jon grinned.

He stared out into the swirling snow. "I have no idea. I try to be nice to her and she pushes me away, what else can I do? Should I get in her face, get angry? That's not me!"

"No. But be bluntly honest. 'Nice' reeks of deception to her. Nate, she's not just vindictive, she's also paranoid to a fault. All you can do is _frontal_attack to avoid the radar." Jon shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised. When the doctor tried to put his chances at surviving that last surgery nicely, her father got into Dr. Warner's face and told him to cut the crap. _Kawalskys __don__'__t __do __nice_. They just do."

Cassie hugged him. "We're all clowns who are fooling around, Nate. You know her, Nate, stop looking at her the way you think she is and look at the real her. It's not a facade she puts up; she really does expect betrayal everywhere."

Brushing a kiss on his cheek, she let go. Nate watched as Cassie and Jon disappeared into the whirling snow and he thought about where to find Charlie. Nate stood there thinking for a moment and then he knew where he'd find her.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat in the snow enjoying the swirling flakes and looked at the lights of the academy lay spread out before her. In her hand was a letter from Nate, he'd written in while he'd been quarantined.<p>

"_Charlie__, __there __is __so __much __I __want __to __say __to __you __but __I __feel __the __most __important __thing __is __I__'__m __sorry __for __the __way __we __left __things __and __I __hope __you __can __forgive __me__… __I__f __you __survive __this __mess __and __I __plan __to __talk __to __you __and __apologize__. __If __I __don__'__t __make __it __you __at __least __have __this __letter __will __and __know __that __I __cared __very __much __for __you__. __In __fact__…"_

That was the end of the letter. Charlie wasn't sure if Nate hadn't got a chance to finish it or that he hadn't cared to. Cassie had mentioned briefly that Nate had been deadly ill when she gave Charlie the letter.

She closed her eyes listening to the wind. Earlier today when she'd seen Nate she wanted to talk to him but the words had lodged in her throat. As a result, Charlie had done what she did best, she retreated and reevaluated. Synopsis: Total failure.

Charlie shook her head. She knew she needed to learn to trust again, but she had no idea how (apart from the fact she considered small talk and socializing a waste of energy). Ever since she'd discovered what her mother had done Charlie locked herself off from everyone and had given in to her inner nature, that of a functional mute. The only person who had been able to get into her shell had been her like-minded grandfather. He was a tough old flyboy who usually just whacked her over the head and called her an idiot.

The snow began to fall harder and it was past time to return to her dorm, she wasn't really dressed to be outside like this, but she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. If she waited just a little while long she wouldn't have to talk to her roommates. Sighing, she walked back towards the gym. Maybe crashing a few boards or bricks would quiet the storm raging in her head, it should be empty by now. (And it was warmer than Colorado in January.)

Her footsteps squeaked and echoed on the linoleum of the locker room. Shedding her outerwear and shoes, Charlie dressed back into the black gi and her new belt. Entering one of the smaller training halls, she walked into the the dark cavernous room. For a moment she stood in the darkness… this was where she belonged, this was home. The night greeted her as a creature of the shadows. She wondered, was there anywhere else she'd feel welcome?

Shaking off the mental storm again, she began a moving meditation by doing a series of forms, trying to find the perfect moment, that elusive feeling of peace only destruction brought.

"Are you going to keep avoiding me?"

Surprised by the voice, Charlie stumbled, but recovered quickly. Choosing not to acknowledge his presence, she hoped Nate would get the point and he would just go away, like everyone else did.

"Well, are you? I'm not going away, Charlie. You won't get rid of me that easily."

Instead, the other twen moved into her line of sight; she could barely see him moving in the light filtering down through the skylight on the roof. He stepped from the shadows dressed in a white lightweight jujutsu gi with an unmarked black belt. _A __Jujutsu __Shôdan_. In aversion of her own resolve, this stirred something up, just like his skill at swimming. _Interesting_.

He stood there waiting his hands clenched into fists at his side. What was he waiting for? Turning her back to him, she moved to the breaking boards she'd stacked – and broke three black in one clean impulse.

"Stop it, Charlie!" Nate grabbed her shoulders and tried to turn her around and immediately, she reacted by twisting herself free and throwing a punch to his gut. Nate twisted to the side, evading. Not stopping her movement, she used the momentum to put both hands to the ground, performing a backside roundhouse kick towards his head.

Having seen the move earlier today Nate knew what to do. Don't duck but jump back, otherwise, she would hit you again with the other leg while you were trapped in the crouch. Just after that, he retaliated hesitantly with a palm-strike.

The fight went on like this, Nate countered every one of Charlie's moves, but just barely… he could tell she was partially holding back (No surprise – he wasn't her enemy, not really).

Finally Charlie executed a kick, Nate blocked it and the two of them tumbled onto the floor in a tangled heap. Breathing heavily, Nate asked, "Truce?"

Charlie was surprised when she chuckled. "Yeah, I think so."

Some how her head ended up on Nate's chest and the two of them watched the snow gathering on the skylight. "I was made the dorm chief yesterday. Your mother called me into her office. I thought I was in trouble again because of my roommates. We uh -don't get along very well. Can you help me move my things tomorrow?"

"I think I can do that."

Charlie laughed again, she could almost feel Nate grinning, but the smile faded after a while and she knew that she owed Nate an explanation. She tried to get the words out but they wouldn't come. Finally she drew a breath and jumped in with both feet.

"My mother took me from my father when I was three. He was due home from his deployment and we just packed up and left. I had to leave most of my things behind because he'd bought them for me. No matter where he was or how long he was gone he always found something for me. That night when mom packed, I tried to take a few things, a scarf that came from Iraq and a fur pelt… well I have no idea where that came from. I slipped them into the case, they are the only things I had of him. Gramps… had the rest. He was the one who had to clean out Dad's house in DC after he died."

"Why did your mother do it, I mean she just packed up and erased your father from her life. She had to give you a reason, didn't she?"

Charlie snorted. "Her first story was he was dead and she couldn't take living in our house anymore, but then when I got a birthday card from dad via gramps she had to come clean. I don't even remember what lies she told me that day, but her voice was so syrupy sweet and she was trying to be so _nice_…" She shrugged. "Anytime I asked to see him, she would use that tone of voice. 'Your father hurt me, you don't want me to be hurt do you?' I began to wonder if there was something wrong with me, so I stopped asking."

Nate was quiet and Charlie wondered if she'd said too much, but then his fingers entwined with hers. "Is that why you don't like nice?" He drew their linked hands up to his lips, brushing hers. "Because I can't change who I am. I'm a nice guy, but it's not false or an act. It's who I am, I can accept you, but you have to do the same."

"I know it's not the same with you as with my mother. She was tolerating me, she hated me nearly as much as my father, because I looked like him. She wouldn't give me up…not that it would have made all of us happy, herself included. Even back then, I was like him, doing martial arts… With you it's different, you make me feel strange… it's like I'm standing on the edge of a cliff, but the best thing for me is to let go and fall, but I'm not ready to do that. I'm scared Nate, I'm so very scared."

"If it makes you feel better so am I, but please don't shut me out again. I can't help you through this if you don't talk to me."

Charlie closed her eyes relieved Nate understood. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee I won't hide in my shell again, old habits die hard. The best way not to get hurt is to not let anyone close."

"Well it's too late for that Charlie, I'm not going to let you get away. You're stuck with me." He checked his watch. "If we hurry we can meet up with Jon and Cassie for their dessert run. They like to close down the cafeteria. Are you up for cheesecake smothered with hot cherry sauce?"

Getting to her feet, Charlie offered him her hand. "Sounds like a date."

"Yes, it does." Nate took her face between his hands and kissed her. Charlie panicked momentarily, but soon surrendered to Nate and found herself feeling free and as though she had found a piece of herself that had been lost – love.

* * *

><p>If you would like to read more of this story go to my website there are two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile I created that and have no idea how to get rid of it, I never use it) to get updates other than here. (When I post a new story I post it there two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**


	18. Late Christmas

**Late Christmas**

Jack looked out over the tarmac. Sam was supposed to be here an hour ago but her flight was late and he was getting antsy. He hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of her in over a month and a half, but SG-1 had drawn some downtime and Jack had ordered her to get out of dodge before she was roped into doing some other work in her lab or Dr. Lee's.

Thanks to the Ori plague, their Christmas plans had been torpedoed and this was the first time they'd been together and they planned to open their Christmas presents and have a quiet dinner tonight, well that had been the plan, earlier today.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed, with a heavy sigh. "O'Neill."

The tinny voice came over the phone. "Should be there in a few minutes. Bad weather over Kansas; we had to divert around the tornadoes."

"I'll see you then."

Jack moved back to the the limo to wait. A few minutes later the plane set down and Sam waddled down the steps. He climbed out of the car and headed towards his wife. It took a good deal of willpower not to let his mind make a double-take. The sheer size of the baby never ceased to amaze him. According to both Dr Lam and their doctor here in DC, Dr Emmerich, their child was kinda big and grew fast, and thus, so did Sam.

Jack was taken aback for a moment as he hugged her. She's mentioned in the last little while she'd grown a lot but he was surprised at the bulge her tummy had become. Even more so he was shocked with he actually felt their child kick him. Amazed, he placed his hand on her stomach revelling in the movements of the baby. When Sara had been pregnant with Charlie he'd missed all of this, including the birth and this time he promised himself he wouldn't miss a thing.

"So do you have it?"

Stepping back, Sam pulled out a red envelope decorated with holly leaves. "I almost forgot it, it was still tied to the Christmas tree. Shall we go home." She kissed him. "I've missed you."

"So did I." Jack took the envelope and tucked in his pocket right over his heart. Taking Sam's hand he led her back to the limo where the driver opened the door.

* * *

><p>Jack held the door to his apartment and allowed Sam to proceed him. A table sat in the middle of the living room with lit candles and the meal laid out ready for them to eat. Sam turned around and looked at Jack. "How-"<p>

"I'll just say that being a general has its perks." He pulled her close and showed Sam how much he missed her. "I love you and nothing is too good for you. Now shall we eat before it get too cold and then we'll open our gifts."

Dinner was full of small touches and long looks between them. When they had eaten their fill Jack pulled back Sam's chair. "Follow me, my lady."

Taking her hand, he led her into the den. His desk had been shoved against the wall and a beautiful bear skin rug laid in its place taking up the middle of the floor. Jack flipped a switch on the wall and the gas fireplace lit casting a warm glow around the room matched only by the twinkling lights of the real Christmas tree sitting in the corner.

Sam stood in the doorway relishing the fresh scent of pine. "Jack, you didn't have to do this!"

"Oh, but I did. This is our first Christmas together and I really wanted to make it special. Just like every moment with you."

Taking her hand he led her over to the rug and he helped her sit. He slipped off his tie and jacket, tossing them across his desk, but not before removing the envelope. Sitting down next to Sam, he placed his hand on her belly feeling their child do prenatal gymnastics. With his other hand he held out the red envelope. "Shall we?"

Placing her hand over his, Sam sighed. "I guess so."

Jack slumped slightly. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I-" with a shake of her head Sam put her hand over Jack's. "I'm being silly. Let's open it."

Together they tore it open and a picture and a pink sheet of paper fluttered down coming to rest on Sam's stomach. She picked it up and read aloud. "You're having a girl, congratulations. I hope you don't mind I included a picture from the ultrasound. Merry Christmas. Caro."

Jack picked up the photo, turning the ultra sound picture one way and then the other. "So this is our baby? She looks kinda funny."

Sam swatted him in the chest. "She looks perfect, she couldn't be anything but."

Kissing her lightly on the lips, Jack murmured, "You're right. She looks just like her mother."

Then he darted out of striking range by heading to the tree. He came back with a large box, which he placed in Sam's lap. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday."

Smiling Sam ripped open the gift and opened the box. Inside sat an old Steiff teddy bear and a picture of Charlie, the last one that had been taken. "I thought our baby should have something of her big brother's and also I want her to know who he was. I thought it could sit on the baby's dresser."

Tears formed in Sam's eyes. "Jack, this is perfect. I can't agree more and when you're ready to talk, I'd like to hear about Charlie too."

Cupping her cheek, Jack looked right into her eyes. "Anything you want to know about him, I'll tell you. I took me a long time get over his death and let go of the guilt, but I have now. I'm sorry about what happened to him, but it's in the past. Together we'll create a future for our little girl."

A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek and Jack caught it with his thumb. "I love you, Sam. I'm still shocked everyday that you love me too. How long can this last?"

Leaning in closer for a kiss, Sam whispered against his lips. "Always and forever."

Then neither of them had anything to say for a long time…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Did anyone notice the joke about the creator of Stargate?

If you would like to read more of this story go to my website there are two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile I created that and have no idea how to get rid of it, I never use it) to get updates other than here. (When I post a new story I post it there two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**

**Also I have now published my second work of original fiction on kindle. It's a novella called Red Colony: Odyssey. If you search for my real name, Kelli Bullock on amazon you'll find it and my first novella.**


	19. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

Jon watched a second year escort Cassie back to the table where he waited. The ball had been in full swing grabbed for about half an hour and Jon had been able to dance with Cassie only a few times and now he'd had enough. Pulling out his cell phone he made a couple of calls, he couldn't do this, not tonight.

Dismissing the Cadet, Jon took Cassie's hand. "Come on, we're getting out of here!"

Gathering her dress, Cassie picked up her pace. "Where are we going?"

"We don't have many days off and I'm not going to waste this evening sipping disgusting punch and watching you dance with other guys. Lets got to my house, sit down and have dinner."

Jon grabbed her coat off the back of the chair as they headed passed. He put it around Cassie's shoulders as they hit the chilly February night.

"Wait, what about Nate and Charlie? I thought we were meeting them here."

Directing Cassie toward the parking lot, Jon tried to shake off the feeling of impending doom he always felt on this day. "I'm sure Nate can figure things out for himself, besides he doesn't have the problem of slimy men stealing Charlie away." He laughed. "Everyone's afraid of her."

Cassie smacked Jon in the chest. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"I know but it's the truth and it's not my fault that all the other Cadet's just don't get her. To her, that's actually a compliment; besides, Nate changed his mind about coming tonight. He's taking Charlie out on a real date because she tried to back out on him. She was afraid of coming to the dance, it wasn't something she did in high school and she was scared."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped her to see that it would be fun with the four of us."

"Yes Cassie, you would have convinced her to come and then both of you would have been miserable. She'd spend the night sulking and glaring at everyone and you'd be glued to her side, trying to make her happy. No, it was best for all of us for Nate to take her out to dinner. One day, maybe she'll adjust to society but tonight wasn't the night."

He stopped as a taxi pulled up and he opened the door, helping Cassie inside and then climbed in himself. Giving the driver his home address, he closed the door pulling Cassie close.

"Besides I have other plans."

Cassie laughed and snuggled closer in the chilly cab. "And what are those?"

"Ah, I can't tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Then they arrived at the house and Jon led Cassie up to the front door. As always the house was stale, but Jon flipped on a light and turned up the heat. Taking Cassie's coat he tossed it over the couch. Why don't you put on something more comfortable, why I scare up something to drink."

* * *

><p>Cassie returned to the living room a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a blouse. Jon had dinner already set out with the little cardboard take out boxes arranged on the coffee table. Choosing one he held it out. "Chow mien?"<p>

Sighing heavily, Cassie took the carton. "How on earth did you guess I've been craving Chinese?"

"I didn't. I ordered it because I've been craving it myself. I'd cook but I just don't have the energy to go shopping, besides it looks like a blizzard out there."

Moving to the window, Cassie snorted. "We've had much worse. Remember that run where it snowed but they didn't call the race. By the end I was up to my knees in snow, in October. Now that was crazy."

Crossing the room, she chose another carton taking a few bites with her chopsticks, she sat down beside Jon and curled up next to him watching the swirling snow. Although she fought it she soon felt her eyes get heavy and she fell asleep knowing that she was safe in Jon's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Jon <em>_flinched __as __he __heard __the __gun__shot__. __Leaving __Sara__'__s __side__, __he __rann __into __the __house __and __up __the __stairs __looking __in __every __room __until __he __found __Charlie__, __his __little __boy __lying __in __a __pool __of __blood__. __The __world __seemed __to __blur __and __he __stumbled __across __the __room__. __Then __Charlie __was __in __his __arms__, __but __the __bright __spark __that __was __his __son __was __gone__. __Snuffed __out __by __his __own __stupidity__. __Behind __him __he __heard __Sara __crying __but __he __couldn__'__t __offer __her __any __comfort__, __not __when __he __had __none __to __give__, __not __even __for __himself__._

* * *

><p>Cassie bolted awake when she heard Jon scream Charlie's name. At first she thought he was referring to their friend but when he mumbled something about his boy, she knew who he meant. These weren't Jon's memories, this was more of Jack's. More of the demons that haunted Jon awake and sleeping. Knowing she would need to give him a few moments she slipped out of his arms and gathered the remaining food and put it in the fridge. Standing in the doorway she called his name.<p>

Immediately, his eyes snapped open and he looked down at his hands. Turning them over looking for something.

"Jon, do you want to talk about it?"

His gaze snapped up to look at Cassie. "Charlie, he died in my arms. There was nothing I-" He drew a breath, running both hands through his hair.

Cassie moved slowly across the room not wanting to startle Jon. "You know this didn't happen to you Jon, these aren't your memories. That is Jack's life, not yours. You carry no blame."

Jon lowered his hands still staring at his open palms. "I know, but it's just that today those memories are so close. I know there was nothing Jack or anyone could have done. Charlie was gone by the time he and Sara made it up stairs. There was blood, so much blood, the shot nicked an artery and he just bled out."

"Come with me." Cassie took his hand, pausing only to grab their coats, she led Jon outside. During her nap it had stopped snowing and the world had a beautiful white layer. It was late enough at night that no one was out.

Together they climbed the loft to the telescope but Cassie didn't move toward it. "We have a choice Jon, we can let out past rule us or we can become strong because of it and move on and be the people we were meant to be. Or the other choice is you can be allow Jack's memories to drag you down, locking you in a place you don't want to be. The door is open Jon, leave that room; you're no longer Jack."

"I want to Cass, but I'm afraid. What if I can't do it? What if I can't break the cycle?"

"I have faith in you, Jon, you've already climbed the mountain, now you just have to move it."

Jon snorted and pulled her into his arms. "Too true, now we should get back to base before curfew, I have no desire to do KP duty."

"Very true, let's go." Jon kissed Cassie lightly before grabbing he hand. "Let's get going we don't want to end up in the Shark Tank."

* * *

><p>If you would like to read more of this story go to my website there are two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile I created that and have no idea how to get rid of it, I never use it) to get updates other than here. (When I post a new story I post it there two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**

**Also I have now published my second work of original fiction on kindle. It's a novella called Red Colony: Odyssey. If you search for my real name, Kelli Bullock on amazon you'll find it and my first novella.**


	20. And Other Sweets

And Other Sweets

Sam walked up Haruka's icy walk, treading carefully on the slippery surface. Nate hurried out the door, grabbing Sam's hand while spreading deicer. "Sorry Colonel, I was supposed to do this earlier but I got distracted and I didn't know you were coming. The Generals – both of them – will have my hide if you fell. Let me help you."

Opening her mouth, Sam was going to refuse when she lost her already uneven footing and almost fell on her butt. Knowing there were definitely other times to be independent, Sam allowed Nate to assist her. "I didn't know either until an hour or so ago."

He left her on the porch and continued to spread the sand and salt mixture. "By the time you leave this walk will be as safe as it is in the summer."

Trying hard not to laugh at his earnest and contrite expression, Sam headed into the house. "I'm sure it will be Nate. See you later."

"Go right in, mom's just wrapping up her Skype, but I'm sure she'll welcome the company; she's got more than enough chocolate."

"Night Nate, don't have too much fun tonight."

Nate laughed as she opened the door. "I promise I'll be good. Night Colonel."

Closing the door behind her Sam called out, "Haruka, it's Sam. Can I come in?"

Her friend came out of the living room carrying a science journal of some kind. "Sam? What are you doing here? I thought Jack was flying out."

Sadly Sam shook her head. "Nope, he's stuck in DC under a mountain of paperwork. I haven't seen him for almost a month. Jack been trying to get us more funding but it's hard when no one knows what we're really doing. Things aren't going well with the Ori and they aren't going to get better any time soon. We've lost another five worlds to Origin. I was lucky to get here myself. I've had the most bizarre week and I really don't want to talk about it. How's your week been, Haruka? "

"Not bad, shall we not talk about yours over chocolate and a few films? I was planning to sit down and watch _My__Neighbor__Totoro_ and if I was still up for it, _The__Lake__House_."

Sam laughed. "That would be heavenly… but do you have some popcorn?"

"Shark family chocolate caramel popcorn actually. Can't watch a movie without it. Why don't you put in the movie while I go get us the supplies. Would you like a drink?"

"Do you have any of that heavenly hot chocolate you had the last time I was here, the After Eight stuff?"

"Coming right up." She headed towards the kitchen. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."

"You too Haruka and thank you."

"No problem, wives in the military must stick together."

* * *

><p>Nate stood outside Charlie's door, dressed nicely but not too formal. He was still carrying around the gift he'd gotten her for Christmas, but there had never been the right moment and he hoped tonight would be the one.<p>

Charlie stepped out wearing a pair of corduroy slacks and a blouse. Pulling on her coat she smiled. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He tucked his arm into Charlie's. "Shall we go Milady?"

Charlie hesitated for just a heartbeat before linking her arm with Nate's. "I'd like that."

They walked across the Academy to the parking lot and Nate helped her into a car. "I have a surprise for you and I hope you'll like it. I've had it a while, but-"

Nate pulled the car to a stop and helped Charlie out of the car and then headed into the restaurant. A few minutes later they were seated at their table, enjoying a plate of nachos.

Placing the box on the table Nate pushed it her way. "This is for you. I…" Nate stopped. "Anyway open it."

The box clicked as Charlie opened it and drew out a small paper. She slowly unfolded it but stopped. "What is this? I mean-"

"Just unfold it and tell me what you think. I found this when I was doing a little research on my family. It's mom's thing, she says that I can't know where I'm going unless I figure out where I've came from. So she's having me do my family tree on both sides and I found something for you. You don't like where you came from, so why not make a modification."

Charlie stared at Nate for a moment before opening the paper. "Ariel? Like the mermaid? I refuse to sing with fish. Nate, I don't understand; what's this for?"

"No, like the warrior angel; it's got the same meaning as your father's middle name, lion of god, lion-likeness. It was my grandmother's name on my father's side. I thought it would help you shed that last bit of your mother, to help you make a clean break from all those memories that plague you. I was looking things up on my grandmother Ariel. She was a strong woman, a navy nurse. In one of her diary entries she talked about the meaning of her name and how it helped her be strong. I realized it had the same meaning as your father's so I thought…"

Looking down she studied the table. "I don't know what to say?"

Reaching out he linked his hand with hers. "For now you don't have to say a word just think about it."

She looked down at the paper one more time. "I'll do that. Thank you Nate. I've never had anyone understand or even try to understand why I feel the way I do about my mother and this means a lot to me."

"I'm glad, because there has been something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. Charlie, I-"

"Here's the steak for the lady and the sea food platter for the gentleman." The waiter interrupted placing the plates down in front of the respective people.

Nate stared down at his meal and grown his teeth and drew a breath. "It looks good doesn't it?"

Charlie poked her fork into the potatoes oblivious to Nate's turmoil. "Yes it does, I haven't had a descent steak for a long time. Aren't you going to eat?"

Sighing, Nate picked up his own fork. "Yes." He cut a piece of his lobster and muttered to himself, "One day, I'm going to get the words out."

With his hand still linked with Charlie's they ate the rest of the meal in silence.

* * *

><p>If you would like to read more of this story go to my website there are two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile I created that and have no idea how to get rid of it, I never use it) to get updates other than here. (When I post a new story I post it there two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**

**Also I have now published my second work of original fiction on kindle. It's a novella called Red Colony: Odyssey. If you search for my real name, Kelli Bullock on amazon you'll find it and my first novella.**


	21. In The Shark Tank

In The Shark Tank

February 15, 2007. USAFA – Office of the Commandant of the Cadet Wing. 0340 hrs.

Haruka strode into her office, fuming. She was getting older and she was a woman who enjoyed her sleep as much as she enjoyed flying. Most of all, she didn't enjoy being woken up in the wee hours of the morning to deal with a group of unruly Cadets who were old enough to know better and surely old enough to tell time. She blew into the office like a tropical pacific storm and everyone in the room knew they were in _biiig_trouble.

Cadet Jamal Ashgar straightened up as the door opened and Haruka walked in. The boy had the deer in the headlights look and he visibly swallowed as he looked up, taking in the expression on his superior's face. Haruka could see the wheels spinning in his mind and the young Cadet was wishing probably for the millionth time that he hadn't listen to his roommates and gone off base to that party.

Without saying a word, Haruka circled the ever growing group of offenders. There was a reason the current Commandant's office was called "The Shark Tank". It wasn't like Haruka yelled, no, but when you had been summoned for some negative reason, you wished to be anywhere but in there. (The only thing missing was the "Jaws" theme music her father was so fond of.)

"Well, well. It's the bucket squad again. You're quickly collecting this year. And it seems you have a new member ladies and gentlemen… Cadet Chang, could you please tell Cadet Ashgar what your collective crime is?"

Firstie Alexa Chang pushed up her glasses. Haruka shook her head internally. For someone so smart, she was often more trouble than it was worth – and she had the wrong kind of boyfriend. "Y-yes ma'am. We've been Away Without Official Leave, and out after curfew on top of that."

"_Good_ answer. Now, my rules here say if you're caught for both things at the same time in a year once, it's bucket squad for the entire faculty. Five times, pack your bags." She fixated them with a dark look, forcing them to meet her eyes before turning away in shame. "Outside of these halls, you are on your own. Then this can become a court-martial. _Understood_?" she whispered.

"Yes ma'am."

"I can't hear you."

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

Haruka snorted. "Pathetic. Grab your gear and show Ashgar how it's done. Start with the Dean's office. I want you to be finished by the end of the day."

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

"And don't forget to pick up my pizza!" Arcuri cut in, using his 'quiet' voice before switching to thundering again. "BUCKET SQUAD…DISMISSED!"

Haruka watched them march out before turning to Arcuri. "Rick, let's go over that list of SGC candidates. Sam wanted it by the end of the week, but there's no time like the present."

"Too true boss, I'll go to my office and pick up my short list so we can compare."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Jon hefted his hockey bag and trudged out of the dressing room. Cassie waited in the hallway and linked her arm with his. "You played well. I'm sorry your team didn't win. I know this game was important to you."<p>

With an indifferent lift of his shoulders, Jon tried not to let it bother him but it did. His team should have won and moved on to the finals. The whole game had come down to a bad call by the referee, but next year would be better. Most of the team would still be here and they could only get better.

"Come on. Charlie and Nate are waiting. Let's head to the cafeteria for a quick bite before lights out. You owe me ice cream, you didn't score a hat trick."

Jon snorted. "I got four goals and an assist. I did better than a hat trick."

"No way I'm holding you to the ice cream, the bet was you'd get a hat trick so I get your ice cream."

Taking a quick look around, Jon leaned in close. "Fine you can have my ice cream but I want a kiss. We haven't been off base for so long."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and the two of the sprang apart. "If you could see your face, Jon! Score one for me!"

Jon dropped his bag and ran right for Nate. The older cadet dodged the tackle, and so the two of them spent the next few minutes running around the two girls who patiently waited for the chaos to settle down.

It was finally Nate two took down Jon with another loud "Score, another point for me!"

Then he grabbed Charlie's arm. "Last one has to clean out Jon's fridge at the house! From my last visit that could be horrifying!"

The two of them were gone and Jon and Cassie followed at a slower pace, their feet splashing through the melting snow.

After a few minutes Cassie asked, "Are you all right? Is it about the game?"

Jon sighed. "Actually, I'm fine. The game it doesn't matter, not really eventually I'm going to be out there fighting the bad guys and well, that's what matters."

Cassie stepped in front of Jon causing him to stop. "I thought you'd decided not to do that, to stay in the academic side of things?"

Shrugging, Jon tried to explain. "Cassie, don't you think something strange is going on. I mean they held another round of SGC recruiting, they've never done that before, ever. Then there was that plague, I mean where did it come from, you got a look at it when you were helping Sam, tell me: have you ever seen anything like that?"

Jon watched Cassie shiver and then shake her head. "No, it was completely new. Ever since we got back I have been pouring over various journals and doing research. That virus was nothing domestic. I wondered if it was biological warfare but if your right and it's extraterrestrial-"

Studying Cassie, Jon wondered if he should have said anything to her. He could tell he'd scared her. Giving her a light shake, Jon forced a smile. "Hey, there is nothing concrete yet, I mean I might be way out in left field."

He took her hand. "Come on, let's get that ice cream. There's nothing we can do tonight."

She dragged her feet for a moment. "Just tell me you won't do anything rash?"

He tapped his chest. "I promise, that if and that's a big _if _something happens I will talk to you before I do anything rash."

"All right, then race you. I agree with Nate, the last one cleans out the fridge."

Jon let her win, but his mind was still wondering about the different facts that just didn't add up.

* * *

><p>If you would like to read more of this story go to my website there are two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile I created that and have no idea how to get rid of it, I never use it) to get updates other than here. (When I post a new story I post it there two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**

**Also I have now published my second work of original fiction on kindle. It's a novella called Red Colony: Odyssey. If you search for my real name, Kelli Bullock on amazon you'll find it and my first novella.**


	22. Life Is like a Flower

Life is Like a Flower

Sam bolted upright, holding onto her stomach. Almost immediately the pain faded and she swung her feet off the side of the bed. She rubbed her belly, wishing this pregnancy was over and she had her little girl in her arms. The endless sleepless nights of false labour pains weren't fun, not at all.

Getting off the bed, she padded across her small room on base and poured herself a glass of water from the jug she kept on the table for the far too frequent moments like this. Then, another pain hit; this one was a little stronger: Sam dropped the glass and it spilt all over the floor.

She waited for it to pass, gripping the table so hard her knuckles went white. Once it was over, Sam realized she wasn't going back to sleep tonight and decided to head to her lab. She was close to figuring out the Ori emulator. As an idea struck her, she quickly dressed and left the room.

With her mind spinning in so many directions, she forgot about the pain and lost herself in her work.

After a few hours of working in her lab Sam got to her feet and stretched. Her stomach rumbled but she felt slightly nauseated. Not wanting to stop now, she headed over to her desk and grabbed a package of saltine crackers and munched on them while she worked.

Rubbing her eyes, Sam wished she could have a tall steamy cup of Daniel's killer coffee. She was getting sleepy but she needed to figure out what she was doing wrong. Checking the frequencies and the other settings Sam wondered if she should raise-

"Just how long have you been here?"

At the sound of someone else's voice Sam jumped, knocking the crackers off the bench onto the floor. "Just an hour or two..." She squatted down to clean up the mess, hoping to avoid Carolyn's eagle eye.

"Sam, I checked before I can down here, you swiped in four hours ago. This isn't good for you or the baby..." Carolyn continued talking, but Sam lost focus on her friends words.

Another pain struck, ripping through her and it suddenly felt like someone had taken a giant fist and grabbed her stomach. No longer distracted by her work, Sam felt every nuance of it. Carolyn was at her side and helped Sam to her feet.

"Breath through it, Sam. That's it. Now let me know when it's done." Carolyn told Sam as she helped the Lt. Colonel over to the desk chair in the corner. Placing her hand on Sam's wrist, she tested Sam's pulse and keep a count of the contraction.

After a few minutes, Sam relaxed breathing heavy. "Done, that was a doozy. Are Braxton-Hicks usually like this?

Carolyn got to her feet heading to the red phone on the wall. "I'm pretty sure these aren't Braxton-Hicks, Sam. How long have these pains been happening?"

"They woke me up hours ago and I came here to work."

Shaking her head, Carolyn called the infirmary and made sure they were ready for them, and then she contacted Walter to get Jack here before he missed the birth because while she was on the phone, Sam had another contraction, this one even longer.

Hanging up the phone, Carolyn got Sam to her feet and headed down the hall. "I ordered a chair for you but I don't think we should wait. We can meet them."

Sam tried to protest, but Carolyn wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulders and marched her from the room with surprising strength for a tiny Asian woman.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in a video conference with some of the IOA delegates and it had been going on forever. He looked down at his doodle pad. It was covered and he really didn't want to flip the page over again. He's already done that ten times in the...he checked his watch, four hour meeting.<p>

Being SpecOps, he was an early riser but this was silly. He'd gotten up at four to be here by five DC time so the French and British folks didn't have to imposition themselves with their normal work schedule.

The whole meeting was on the lack of progress in the war against the Ori and why the IOA would not be granting them more funding. (As usually, the nagging was Chinese the others didn't even blink.)

Shutting out the nattering, Jack thought about Jon. He wished he could talk to Jon about the Ori and get his thoughts on this mess and all the problems they were causing but he held back. This was Jon's chance to find himself if he found out what was going on, he'd drop everything to join the SGC and fight the Ori, losing himself in the fight just like he had done. Jack was going to make sure that his clone wouldgraduate and become the man Jack never had the chance to be.

Getting to his feet, Jack slapped his palms down on the table. "All right ladies and gentlemen, I've given just about enough of my time. I have a few words to say. The choice is yours, you can grant the funding we need or you can risk being subjugated to a bunch of glowy know-it-alls that don't much care for free will-"

Jack's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Excuse me, I have a very pregnant wife and this might be her." Jack closed his eyes hoping that this was Sam coming to save him from the ninth hell.

Recognizing the number, he answered despite the protests of the delegates. "O'Neill, what's the matter, Walter?"

"Sir, Colonel Carter has gone into labour and I have arranged for you to be beamed here. I just wanted to give you a heads up before-"

There was the telltale noise and Jack vanished.

* * *

><p>Jack reappeared in the gate room and hit the ground running. Walter's voice followed him out of the blast door. "Sir, she's in isolation room one."<p>

Keeping an eye out for stray airmen in the hallway, Jack dialed Haruka. "Sam's in labor... don't know how long...I just got beamed in from DC. Grab the kids and come up here please."

Then he closed the phone and dodged his way through a slow moving crowd. Out of breath, he reached the door and knocked.

A nurse beckoned him inside. Jack immediately shed his dress coat and tie and rolled up his sleeves. As he settled himself near Sam's head she smiled. "You made it."

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world." Taking her hand, Jack looked over at Carolyn. "Can I have a sitrep?"

"Well, she's about eight cm dilated and definitely heading toward the final stages of labor. This next part is the hardest, I don't have a lot of experience. I have Sam's obstetrician and two of his nurses on the way. They should be here soon. I asked for him and his staff to come because the baby is early. I thought about beaming Sam to the Academy but that just raises too many potential problems for the SGC-"

Sam let out a scream and clamped down painfully on Jack's hand. There was a popping noise and a lot of fluid ran all over the floor. "No going back now. Knew there was a reason I didn't be come an OB/GYN like mother wanted." Carolyn muttered stepping out of the puddle. "Okay Sam, things should pick up now. Remember, I told you I didn't break it in case labor stopped. Well... now we've crossed Rubicon."

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't help feeling a little bit helpless as her body took her on a roller coaster of pain and bliss.<p>

She could vaguely remember the commotion caused by the arrival of three new people and their equipment. Suddenly the large room felt very small and crowded. She wanted to yell at everyone to get out, but she just didn't have a chance. The contractions were now right on top on on another. Her doctor came into view, conferring with Carolyn.

To the side his nurses plugged in the incubator and baby warmer to be ready when the baby was born. Sam knew all these people were here to help but she just wanted her baby and to be alone with Jack. Tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry, overwhelmed by everything as another contraction ripped through her. Sam closed her eyes tightly, trying to ground herself again, but the waves of pain sent her out to space.

"Hey Carter!"

Opening her eyes, she focused on Jack, blinking as the pain eased. "You're not alone. I'm here and not going anywhere." His fingers brushed her hair back from her face. "And in a little while were going to have a baby. How's that sound?"

Gaining an even footing, once more she nodded.

"Can you do this?"

"I can Jack, I've been through worse."

"Sam, you know it's all right to take something, I mean if it hurts."

"Jack, I wanted to do this naturally, without drugs. They have to pump so much into my system to get a response it's just not good for the baby."

From there is was a blur once more. There was a lot of pain and then she heard the doctor say, "It's a girl." Then his voice changed. "She's not breathing, the cord is around her neck."

There was a commotion at her feet and then, horrifyingly, a spray of blood. Jack was there, bringing her into focus once more. "It's all right, Sam, the baby is fine."

"Jasmine, we agreed on Jasmine." Sam needed to give the baby a name just in case.

"Calm down Sam, Jasmine is just fine. She wasn't breathing but they managed to resuscitate her. Both docs tell me it's a common thing. Jazzie's being checked out now and once they know how she'd doing, you'll get to hold her."

Trying to sit up, Sam looked over at the wall and the red spray of color. She grasped the front of his shirt, clearly panicking. "The blood where did that come from?"

"Oh that." Jack laughed. "The nurse didn't clamp the cord quite right and when they cut it... whoosh, there was blood everywhere. You should have seen them snipe at each other and fighting about who was going to clean it up."

Footsteps drew their attention and Carolyn appeared with a small bundle wrapped in pink. "Here you go Sam, I'd like you to meet your daughter."

Sam took the baby. "Jasmine Grace Haruka O'Neill, it's nice to meet you."

Jack settled in behind her brushing the little girl's cheek with his finger. She's beautiful Sam, we did good."

Grinning up at him, she laid her head back against his chest. "We sure did."

* * *

><p>If you would like to read more of this story go to my website there are two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile I created that and have no idea how to get rid of it, I never use it) to get updates other than here. (When I post a new story I post it there two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**

**Also I have now published my second work of original fiction on kindle. It's a novella called Red Colony: Odyssey. If you search for my real name, Kelli Bullock on amazon you'll find it and my first novella.**


	23. Beware of Cadets Bearing Gifts

Beware of Cadets Bearing Gifts

Haruka and the Cadets marched through the halls bearing gifts, a lot of them. Cassie had a huge stuffed dog and Jon was struggling under the weight of Haruka's flowers and a pile of what had been Charlie's favorite books. The two cadets were so excited that to Haruka, it was a bit like a shark stalking a swarm of mad sardines. No matter which way she wanted them to go they went the opposite.

Haruka tried to head right down to the infirmary but their escort directed them to the briefing room. Walter appeared. "I'm sorry General Shark the baby hasn't been born yet. General O'Neill asked that you wait here. The whole base in on pins and needles waiting for this and word about Dr. Jackson." He swallowed looking over at Jon who was talking to Cassie and not paying attention to the "grown ups" conversation.

But Jon looked over. "Where is Danny boy now?"

"He's been missing off-world for a while now. That's all I'm allowed to say, ah, Jon." The Chief Master Sergeant fidgeted nervously as though unsure what to do now.

Nodding, Haruka too watched Jon, she wondered what would happen when he found out about the Ori mess? So far they had isolated him from it but how long would that last?

The gate started to spin. Walter rushed off and a blast shield descended covering the gate so the people inside the briefing room couldn't watch what was happening below. "Unscheduled Off world activation," the balding man yelled into his headset.

The three of them sat in silence around the table not speaking as the waited. There was some gun fire and a few blasts struck the walls of the gate room. And then there was silence.

* * *

><p>Jon closed his eyes and listened. He missed the excitement and the Jack part of him wanted to be in the thick of things, to step through that gate and into the unknown. His hands tightened into fists as he tried to picture what was happening based only on the noises he heard.<p>

A team, no two, had come in hot under fire and Jon wondered just who their was to annoy these days and then there was silence. No one in the room spoke as the blast door lifted and they could all see the 'gate once more. He got to his feet, moving over to the window and he just stared at the 'gate for a while.

Is this what he really wanted? To just blindly follow in Jack's footsteps, to end up just like him? He looked over at Cassie who was talking quietly with Haruka. Could he leave her for long periods of time, not knowing if he was coming back again? What about children, did he want to bring them into the world only to see them rarely and miss the most important moments of their life? He knew serving his country was important, but there were many ways to do it.

Sensing his gaze, Cassie looked up and smiled. Slowly her lips formed the words, "I love you," before turning back to her conversation with Haruka.

The words were like a fist in the gut and he was grounded once more. No. He'd walk the path Jack had not, he would finish what Jack started so many years ago. If he ended up here later so be it, but there was a lot to do before then.

Walter re-entered the room. "If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to baby O'Neill.

* * *

><p>With the three new additions to Sam's quarters the room now seemed very small, but Jack wouldn't have it any other way. He sat holding his little bundle of joy in his arms with his wife at his side. Haruka was the first through the door and laid her stuff down on the table. Jack recognized the lacquer box which came out of the wrapping cloth it was Haruka's portable Japanese secretary desk.<p>

"It took me a while to get the characters right after you told me, but now I'm all set."

Jack smiled. "Very well then, samehime... would you do the honor?" He waved at the paper scroll she'd rolled out on the table.

Grinning in true Shark fashion, she replied, "It shall be my pleasure." Out of her box, she pulled a grindstone, a black inkstick and a big writing brush with hard, short fox hairs, then, she ground some ink with just a few drops of water. Dipping in the brush, she wrote the baby's name in the traditional form, last name first, top to bottom. The calligraphic script was wild and quick, like storm clouds. After finishing, the text read, (Should be Japanese characters but site doesn't support it) with small furigana marking the (western) reading on the right. Drying it with a small blowdryer, Haruka handed the finished scroll to Jack, together with an Arabian jasmine branch from her own greenhouse. _"Dozo, ani-ue. Kumoshi-sama_, I salute thee and thy daughter and wish you all the best."

Jack raised an eyebrow at hearing the (correct) translation of his last name [Son of the Clouds]; but at seeing the background of the scroll, he snorted. Haruka had used bamboo paper on which she had written the text of the song Haruka Kanata beforehand with a blue crayon. "You can never resist since that song came out, can you..."

"Why should I? Besides, you're both aces, so it fits her just fine." Haruka began humming the J-Rock song under her breath.

Jon stepped forward and from his pocket pulled out a small box and handed it to Sam. "This is for you and Jasmine." He looked over at Jack, who nodded encouragingly. "It's from both Jack and I."

Sam opened the box to find a small jeweled bracelet and a larger one to match. On it there was a claddagh locket charm. "We thought that you could get a picture of the three of you and place it inside. There is already one of Jack's family when he was born. These are family heirlooms and we wanted you to have them." Bending down he kissed Sam's cheek. "She's beautiful."

Jon stepped back and Cassie came forward plunking the large stuffed dog down on the bed. "Earth rules: every kid should have a dog, but I thought I'd wait a few years to drop a real one on your doorstep so this one will have to do for now."

Jack laughed nervously, he never should have told Cassie that, now in a few years he'd have a daughter to potty train along with a puppy. He could see that Cassie had it all planned out in the diabolical mind of hers.

She looked over at Jon, but drew a breath and laid the box down on the bed. "I made this for Jasmine. I hope you like it."

Biting her lip, Cassie stepped back and let Sam and Jack rip open the gift. Pulling back the tissue, they revealed a white dress. As Sam lifted it out holding it by the plainly crochet shoulders so everyone could see the small crochet jasmine flowers linked up together to form the skirt.

Sam looked over at Cassie with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful. How did you learn to do this?"

Cassie's eyes filled with tears. "My mom. It was one of the first things she taught me and I thought since she couldn't be here with us. Making the dress was the closest thing."

Climbing off the bed Sam gathered Cassie close. "I miss her too, she should have been the one to deliver my baby."

"She would have liked that, now may I hold her?"

"Yes, you may."

Cassie gently took the baby and held her close. After a few moments she passed the baby to Jon.

"Hello Jasmine. I'm your Godfather and I'll make sure you're parents raise you right, if you have any trouble just come to me and I'll set them straight."

Laughing, Haruka took the baby. "Don't listen to a word he says. If you have any trouble come to me and I'll make sure you know what's what. Besides I'm smarter than your dad and your Godfather." She looked over at Jon. "For now anyway."

Jack grinned for a moment and then looked over at Sam who was wilting.

Taking the baby he ordered, "Everyone out! It's mommas nap time and that means baby's too. We'll be home tomorrow or the next day and you can harass us as much you want, but now-" Jack pointed to the door. "Out!"

There was some good natured laughter and then everyone left.

* * *

><p>If you would like to read more of this story go to my website there are two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile I created that and have no idea how to get rid of it, I never use it) to get updates other than here. (When I post a new story I post it there two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**

**Also I have now published my second work of original fiction on kindle. It's a novella called Red Colony: Odyssey. If you search for my real name, Kelli Bullock on amazon you'll find it and my first novella.**


	24. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

Everyone hurried into the house as the downpour started. They had all arrived at Jon's house after Jasmine's baptism. Jack had asked Jon to host since he was the Godfather and his house was bigger than Sam's little shoe box.

There was a bit of confusion in the main entrance as everyone tried to get off their wet things quickly, but not make too much of a mess in the process. Once coats were hung up and the guests had gathered in the living room, Jon and Cassie headed into the kitchen to get to work.

The roast had been cooking in the crock pot since early that morning and all that remained to do was turn on the potatoes and veggies and make the gravy.

They sat down to eat and Nate was practically bouncing in his chair. Getting to his feet, Nate took Charlie's hand. "I have news. This summer I am heading to Cambridge to work for Professor McGee there, he'll most likely be my Master's supervisor. I'm hoping to get a start on my research or at least try to get an idea of the topic I'll write on."

Jon got to his feet and shook Nate's hand. "Congratulations. I'm very impressed, but you will come up to the cabin for a while won't you?"

"I think I could manage that."

Jon sat down and began to eat, everything was perfect, that was, until the end Jack's phone rang and he and his briefcase disappeared into the den and he didn't emerge until an hour or so later.

Jack kissed his wife goodbye and disappeared to catch a plane to DC. "I should be back by the end of tomorrow. It's a little IOA kerfuffle. Stay away from the base you have time off enjoy it, the world won't end." He kissed her lips and was gone before Sam or anyone else could say anything.

Slowly, everyone got up and began to clear the tables and Jon once again wondered what was happening at the SGC the wasn't being told about.

He passed a handful of dishes to Cassie and went back for more, but his mind was spinning. He knew the signs. He could read the tension on Jack's face, he knew it too well. The weight of the galaxy and the fate of the world on Jack's shoulders.

The party broke up soon after and Jon found himself alone in his house. Should he push Jack and find out what is going on? What secret Jack was hiding? Who could it be? The Goa'uld were broken, Jon was pretty sure that left the Lucian Alliance or some new threat. Could Daniel have found some new hornet's nest to kick over?

Unable to sleep, Jon wandered through the house looking for- what he didn't know. Entering the den he sat down at the desk. It was then he noticed something that shouldn't be there. Grabbing the folder from under the desk, Jon flipped it open. It was a report on the ramifications of the plague and just where it had come from and Jon's stomach dropped. These Ori, whomever they were, sounded much, muchworse than the Snakes ever were.

Leaning back in the desk chair, he tilted his head back staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out where he should go from here. SG-1 and the rest of the SGC seemed to be treading water and keeping their heads above water at the moment he wasn't needed.

For now he'd let sleeping dogs lie, but who knew what the future might bring.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked across the almost deserted grounds; the year had ended and now it was time to leave the only place she'd felt at home for a long time. Her grandparents had tried but she'd still felt like an outsider, here Cassie, Jon and Nate had accepted her for who she was, darkness and all. She hoped they knew how much it meant to her. But on the other hand they had challenged her and caused her to reach outside of her comfort zone of nothingness, they had made her laugh, smile and cry.<p>

Stopping for a moment, she took a breath of the beautiful spring air and felt the world wasn't as dark and hopeless as she'd thought. After a moment she chided herself for being silly and sentimental before heading off to Haruka Shark's office.

She was admitted immediately and stood at attention before the Shark, wondering why she was there.

The General smiled and Charlie was reminded once more how ruthless this woman could be and why. "Ma'am, Cadet Kawalsky reports as ordered."

"Thank you, have a seat Cadet. I have a few things to discuss with you. First of all." Haruka picked up a piece of paper. "I have a request to change you name. All the paperwork seems to be in order and you have gone through the right channels. Next year you will be Ariel Charlotte Kawalsky but I assume you still want to go by Charlie?"

Charlie slowly sat on the very edge of the seat still unsure why she was here. "Yes ma'am. That is correct."

"Good, now I would like to ask you a few things. How do you feel you have performed this year?"

Confused by this line of questioning Charlie stumbled to find an answer. "How did I do this year? I mean I did very well in most of my classes as I should have, I had already take up to third year of university so it was a lot of overlap of my earlier studies but I have learned things too, not all the material was covered in the same way."

Steepling her fingers, Haruka watched Charlie for a moment before she picked up a piece of paper. "Yes, I can see that, you have done very well. I have been impressed by you performance, but I sense you could do better."

Charlie flinched as though struck. Charlie's voice wavered and she hated showing weakness. "Better ma'am? I have a 4.0 and-"

Haruka interrupted. "Stop, you misunderstand me, I meant that you never requested to test out of your year and advance. I was waiting for you to put yourself forward for this. If you like, you can take the test a week before the start of the new year. This will give you time to prepare. All you have to do is sign here."

Reaching out, Charlie took the form, reading it over carefully before signing her name and handing it back. "Thank you ma'am. I appreciate this. Is the anything else?"

Haruka got to her feet. "No, that is all Cadet. I assume I will see you tonight at Jon's party. I think it will turn out to be a year end tradition."

"Yes ma'am and then I fly out to Florida at noon the day after."

"Sounds good, you're dismissed, Cadet."

Charlie saluted and headed for the door but stopped when Haruka spoke, "Charlie?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I would like you to come to our summer house. We will be in Norfolk for the Fourth of July. Nate cares for you and I'd like you to spend time with the family. It's not often we have a chance to get together and we'd all like you there."

Rendered speechless, Charlie blinked a few times before answering, "I'd like that ma'am. Thank you." She turned away hating that Haruka had shaken her once more and this time tears formed in her eyes and she turned away.

Coming around her desk, Haruka wrapped her arms around the girl. Charlie stayed stiff for a moment before giving herself over to the warm of the embrace. "Charlie, I didn't mean to upset you."

Wiping away the tears, Charlie sighed. "It was unexpected, I don't usually get invited places, instead I'm ignored and marginalized. You invitation means a lot to me, thank you General."

Shaking her head Haruka smiled. "Charlie in times like this you may call me Haruka. When it's personal matters between us, there is not need to be formal."

A shaky smile appeared. "I can do that, Haruka."

"Good now I'll let you go or Nate will be wondering where you are. See you at the party."

"Goody bye, Haruka."

And then Charlie was gone, closing the door.

* * *

><p>If you would like to read more of this story go to my website there are two more chapters posted there. Just Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile I created that and have no idea how to get rid of it, I never use it) to get updates other than here. (When I post a new story I post it there two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**

**Also I have now published my second work of original fiction on kindle. It's a novella called Red Colony: Odyssey. If you search for my real name, Kelli Bullock on amazon you'll find it and my first novella.**


	25. End of the World of Something

**End of the World or something...**

Jon and Cassie entered the house laughing; it was the first weekend of summer break and they were planing to make the most of it.

Closing the door behind them, Jon wrapped his arms around Cassie pushing her up against the door and kissing her hard. She responded to him immediately and took things further than he'd planned to go and for the moment he let her, he was still in control.

It was nice to be able to do this whenever they wanted. Maybe this time in two years would be time for wedding bells to toll for them, he wasn't sure how much longer he wanted to wait. Cassie had grown up so much over the past two years, but he wasn't sure he was ready to take the next step. They'd had a few close calls, and so far he'd been able to keep himself in check.

Stepping away from her, he took her hand. "So what do you say we toss some meat on the BBQ and then take in a movie."

Still leaning against the door Cassie frowned. "I guess, but no beer marinade. I hate the taste."

With a sly smile on his face Jon bent down, catching her lips. "Or we could continue what we started. For a while..." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she stepped away slapping him lightly on the chest, but then she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer once more.

"I'd like that a lot."

"So is this how you treat a guest?"

At the sound of the voice Jon froze with his lips inches from Cassie's throat. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Well this is my house."

Turning to face Jack, Jon left his arm around Cassie's shoulder. Jack stood in the door to the living room his tie was askew with his sleeves were rolled to the elbows and there was a thick file in his hand.

"You gave it to me, unless you've forgotten? I mean you are getting old." It was then he spotted Jack's suitcase on the floor. "Why aren't you staying at Sam's?"

"The baby is making it difficult to work. I have some things to finish up and then I'll head home. I could work at the SGC, but things are crazy there." He stopped running his hands through his hair.

Jon sucked in his breath. Something big was happening and it wasn't good. Stepping away from Cassie, he pinned Jack with a look. "There's something you're not telling us; what is it?"

"No, I'm not. It's nothing you need to be worried about, Jon. You do your job and I'll do mine." Then he headed back down the hallway and left some parting words just before entering the den. "Oh, and I'd love a steak, Jon. That sounds heavenly you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a good cut of beef in DC."

Cassie stared at the closed door for a moment before speaking. "Something's really wrong, Jon. I mean I've been thinking since that plague, that it was the baby he was worried about but now it's worse. Jon, I'm scared."

Jon wrapped his arm around Cassie's shoulders. "Me too, Cass but it's not our place, not yet anyway." Cassie looked like she was about to say something. Jon grabbed her arm hoping to distract her. "Come on let's get some food before Jack gets grumpy."

But she was right; soon he'd make Jack tell him what was going on, because it seem things were getting worse. Jon closed his eyes, he was being pulled in three different directions and who knew just which one would win, duty, love or curiosity.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror hanging on the hallway wall, again, just who was Jon O'Neill? Was he his own person or Jack's shadow? Only time would tell.

End of 3rd term. To be continued in AcademyDaze: 2ndClass...

* * *

><p>This is the end of this story for now. I have three chapters of a new story posted on my Google my penname. You can also follow me on facebook (you want my page not my profile I created that and have no idea how to get rid of it, I never use it) to get updates other than here. (When I post a new story I post it there two-three weeks before I post here.) There used to be a link on my profile but it seems to have disappeared. This site won't let you post outside links in the story that's why the address isn't here.<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again. **:0)**

**Also I have now published my second work of original fiction on kindle. It's a novella called Red Colony: Odyssey. If you search for my real name, Kelli Bullock on amazon you'll find it and my first novella.**


End file.
